The Lion King 3: Kovu and Kiara's Pridelands
by xKovu 01
Summary: Kovu and Kiara prepare to step up as King and Queen but in the Outlands a Pride lingers in hopes of destroying them. How will they handle this new threat and will they survive? Rated T for character death!Please R&R! Chapter 20 upFinal Chapter!
1. The Beginning!

The Lion King 3: Kovu and Kiara's Pridelands(Chapter 1)

**_Authors Note: Yes, this was my very first story I ever written, so I hope you enjoy!!_**

It was morning still, and everyone was still sleeping. But, a few lionesses were waking up, including Kiara.

Kiara then saw Kovu sitting at the top of Pride Rock, so she streached and walked over to him and nuzzled him, and asked, "Kovu, are you alright," she asked him with a concerned look on her face.

Kovu said, with a sigh, "Just thinking about my parents is all."

Kiara then asked him, "Do you want to go to the waterhole and talk some more?"

Kovu nodded and went down to the watering hole, Zazu flew slightly ahead of them.

Simba watched them walk down to the watering hole, and smiled. Nala walked up beside him and said, "It's was just like when we were cubs."

Simba replied, "Yeah, just like when we were cubs."

Nala then answered, "Simba, Kiara has some news to tell you."

"What's that?" Simba asked, looking concerned.

Nala then smiled and said, "I think Kiara intends to share the news with everyone once she tells Kovu."

Then Simba asked impatiently, "Why does Kovu get to hear the news before us?"

Nala replied, "Because it's Kovu's fault."

As Nala walks down the path to where Rifiki's tree is, Simba asked, " What in the hec are you talking about?"

Nala laughed a little and started to run torwards Rafiki's Tree and said, " You'll see."

Back at the Watering hole, Zazu said, "Yes, I remember when your father and mother were in the same exact position when they were young cubs."

As Zazu landed on a tree next to them. Kiara smiled at Kovu and said, "That Bird has been around longer than Pride Rock has been,"

As Kiara said that, Kovu laughed as Zazu glared at Kiara.

"Hey, somebody's got to do it." She laughed and pushed Zazu into the watering hole.

Then Zazu got up and said,"That's enough, I think it's time to tell Kovu already!"

"Tell me what?" Kovu looked puzzled at Kiara.

"Kiara is with a cub," Zazu told Kovu.

"Wha-Wha-What?" Kovu looked surprised and happy,"A-a-a Cub?"

As Kiara nodded, she then said, "I was wanting to tell you first before everyone else, but I told told my mother anyway, and then she told Zazu."

Then Zazu said, "And as the Royal advisor, I have the right to know these kind of things."

Then Kovu got so excited that he started to yell, "Yee-haw!" He then jump onto a rock beside the water hole, and let out an very loud roar, that totally startled Timon and Pumbaa, which they happen to be right next to the rock, and for a moment, they trembled a little bit.

After a few seconds, Kovu saw them and chuckled, "Sorry guys"

As Kovu jumped down off the rock, he said, "Didn't mean to frighten you."

Timon said, "Me...scared? Ha, of course not, I'm never scared."

Kiara rolled her eyes as Timon asked, "So, what's the big deal?"

Then Kovu and Kiara said at the same time excitedly, "We're having a little cub!"

Then Timon said,"Another little cub, huh?"

Kovu replied, "Yup!"

Then they ran back to tell everybody the big news at Pride Rock!

**Well, what did ya think? I made alot of modifications so I hope you liked it. Anyway, I'm not sure when the next one will be up but I'll try my best.:)**

**Anyway, but I couldn't have started re-posting this story if it wasn't for Mary, she's helped me out in all sorts of way, Thanks a whole bunch Mary.:)**

**Anyway, but for now, Please R&R!**

**-_Kovu W._**


	2. The Two Rogues!

**Author's Note:** This chapter will mainly tell you about the rogue lions and what their plans shall be when they get to the Outlands!

**Chapter 2: The Two Rogues**

In the Shadowlands, two male rogue lions have left the lands borders and were on their way to the Outlands. Kadio is a young but strong, muscular lion with a body made up of dark brown fur, a black mane, and reddish-orange eyes. Krooger is the older lion, also with a strong, muscular body along with having very dark brown fur, a black mane and red colored eyes. They traveled from pride to pride searching for wondering rogue lionesses to join them in their cause. Now they were traveling to the Outlands where they were told that the barren wastelands was the new temporary home of rogue lionesses.

"So, now where are we headed to?" Kadio asked his friend.

"We are now headed to the Outlands," Krooger answered. Behind him and the brown furred lion were four other lionesses, also rogues. Their names were Azouka, Marjani, Tika, and Teeka.

Kadio nodded and continued. "So how come you always get to make the important decisions for this rogue pride and not me?"

Krooger rolled his eyes at the young lion's incompetence. "Because Kadio, you're younger and weaker. You have no experience in being a leader and have not had the proper training. I, on the other paw, have."

"I am not weak, I'm a lot stronger than you give me credit for!" Kadio replied with a snarl.

"Oh really, in what way are you stronger?" Krooger asked, knowing the answer his companion would give.

Well… I… uh… I mean…!" Kadio stammered, unable to speak anymore.

Krooger smirked. "That's what I thought so stop arguing with me and let's get moving!"

"Fine," Kadio mumbled. "So why do we need to go to the Outlands again?"

"Because I've heard that there are more rogue lionesses living there. They decided to make it their keep since the fight between King Simba's pride and the Outsiders were over. Now they're living in peace together in the Pridelands because of Kovu and Kiara's stand."

"So… how do you purpose that the rogues in the Outlands will cooperate with us?"

"You've heard of the Pridelands, right?" Krooger asked turning his head to his friend.

"Yeah," Kadio answered.

"Well, the rogue lionesses to want to take over the Pridelands. They want to kill the King and Queen, which will be Kovu and Kiara, once their current rulers step down but the Queen must die especially. I' heard that they're going to have a cub soon, which means that there will be an heir or heiress to the throne after Kiara and Kovu step down. And we don't want that do we?" Krooger asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"No," Kadio answered firmly.

Krooger dipped his head. "That's why we have to get to the Outlands as quickly as possible. Now let's get going!"

"How long till we get there?" Kadio asked, with an already tired voice.

"We have about an hour or so," Krooger answered.

The two lions traveled for about another hour and soon enough they stepped on the Outlands dry ground. When they arrived, Krooger, Kadio, and the other 4 lionesses with them had been instantly seen by the Outlands new pride. Krooger and his band were caught!

"So what do you suppose we do now, KROOGER? 'Mr. I-know-it-all'!" Kadio asked angrily, the fur along his back rising in anger while his eyes grew hard and dangerous. He was snarling, near wanting to attack his friend for being so careless.

"Well, I suppose we…" Krooger began calmly, but was Kadio cut him off, shouting.

"YOU SUPPOSE? YOU SUPPOSE! Why do you always say, 'suppose this suppose that'? Instead of saying it, you should actually do it!"

Krooger pointed his face in full view of Kadio, his own eyes burning, his teeth bared. "BE QUIET Kadio, you're going to get us all killed so just shut up already! Now, I KNOW what to do here…"

The two lions verbal fight, almost to be claw fight, was soon cut off by a rogue lioness and not one of theirs. She was from the Outlands. "SHUT IT right NOW before you all die here!" the lioness yelled. "Now, we are going to take you to our Queen so she can handle the rest of this matter, and if I here another word from any of you before we get there, you will killed, UNDERSTAND?" Her eyes narrowed and the look on her face suggested that she wasn't playing around.

Krooger, Kadio and the lionesses nodded their heads.

"Good," the lioness said and she began to lead the newcomers into the Outlands keep.

When she felt that she brought them in deep enough, the lioness was about to go up to their leader. Before stepping forward, she gave the two lions a glare. Krooger and Kadio only nodded. Smirking, the lioness came to the one Krooger had a sense was the leader of this outfit. A few minutes later, the lioness left, leaving the two lions and the four rogue lionesses alone in the dark chamber. A minute passed and they were greeted by an evil voice that asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Krooger stepped forward and introduced himself. He and his companions learned that the voice was indeed female and that she was a lioness. Her name was Thema and she was the Queen of the pride of rogues. She was a thin but strong lioness with dark tanned fur and red eyes.

After about 30 minutes of explaining who the others with Krooger were and what they all wanted, Queen Thema approved their request. Thema would work with Krooger and now their prides were one. Together they would work and form a plan on how they would take over the Pridelands and kill the kingdom's leaders.

**Well, what did ya think? Thanks to Mary again, she helped modify this chapter for me and I Thank her alot for doing it for me.:)**

**Anyway, I'm not sure when Cjapter 3 will be up but I'll try to get it up ASAP, okay?**

**Anyway, but for now, Please R&R!**

**_-Kovu W._**


	3. The First Attack!

Chapter 3: The First Attack

At Pride Rock, Kiara and Kovu told the pride their news. One by one, the lioness congratulated the couple. The elders of the pride, Sarabi and Sarafina came up to them.

"I'm so proud of you two," Sarabi said and turned to Sarafina. "I can't believe we're going to be great grandparents," she said with a smile.

Sarafina nodded and faced the young lions. "I see a bright future ahead for you both," she said.

Kovu and Kiara smiled and nuzzled each other for a moment. Stepping away from her mate she went to the older lionesses, nuzzling them. "Thank you so much."

Not wanting to interrupt the moment, Simba sighed. "Kovu, Kiara, may I please speak to you for a moment?" Hearing their names, be called, Kovu and Kiara hesitated but went towards the golden lion. They went inside the den.

"What is it daddy?" Kiara asked.

Simba only smiled. "Kiara, I only wanted to congratulate you and Kovu. I also know that one day you make fine leaders." He paused and continued. "Do you know what you're going to name your cub?"

Kovu and Kiara looked at each other. Kiara turned back to her father. "We don't know we're thinking on it, right Kovu?" she turned to her mate with a smile.

"Of course," the dark brown lion replied.

Simba nodded. "Well, you two go and enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks daddy," Kiara replied and the two ran off deciding to enjoy themselves for the rest of the day. They walked around the Pridelands in silence then Kiara decided to start a conversation. "What do you think we should name our cub Kovu?" she asked.

Kovu thought for a moment then replied. "If it's a boy, we should name him Koty."

Kiara frowned. "No, how about… Tay?"

"Sounds nice."

"But if it's a girl, I think we should name her Nama!"

"That's great," Kovu said. "I'm sure whether it's a girl or boy you will be a great mother!"

Kiara laughed a bit. "And I'm sure you will be a great father!" They nuzzled and decided to rest somewhere. After a while Kiara turned to her mate. "I'm going to go for a short walk."

"Are you sure you want to go by yourself? Should I go with you?" Kovu asked in concern.

"No, no, I'm fine. Besides, it will only be a short walk."

"Ok, well, be careful," Kovu called as Kiara walked away.

"Don't worry, I will," she yelled back.

Kovu smiled. Looking around, he found a small tree to rest under. Within a few moments he fell asleep.

As Kiara went on her walk far from Kovu and even further from Pride Rock. She had no idea of the pending danger that lay beyond. A rogue lioness had crept away from her pride members in the Outlands. She had been in the Pridelands for a while and saw the Princess walking by. The lioness smiled and decided to make some noise from her hiding position in the tall grass.

Kiara's ears perked up as she heard a noise. "Who's there?" she asked, looking around. When no answer was given, she kept walking while being on alert just in case. After a small while she heard growling coming from the grass. Her ears were pinned back and she growled.

From her position, which was out of nowhere, the rogue lioness jumped out of the grass landing on Kiara's back. She sunk her teeth into the gold lioness's neck, causing Kiara to roar out in pain. Kiara was struggling for a moment but with a surge of strength she was able to throw the lioness off of her.

Panting heavily, Kiara turned around to face the lioness. Blood trailed down her neck from the wound but she ignored it. She was angry. "Why in the world would you attack me for no reason? Who are you?"

The lioness didn't listen or answer. She stood and tried to attack Kiara again, but the younger lioness was able to dodge the attack and the lioness was sent sprawling to the other side of the ground. Kiara smirked because this gave her a chance to attack. Kiara jumped up onto the lioness's back, and sunk her teeth deep into her back. The rogue growled and threw the Princess off. Kiara landed hard on her back but was unable to get back up as the lioness pinned her.

"Now stay still and this won't hurt a bit," the lioness said evilly. Before she could deliver the blow to Kiara's neck, a blow to the face threw her off. The lioness looked up to see that it was Kovu, who stared at her angrily.

The lioness rose to her feet, growling and waiting for another fight. Kovu roared so loudly that it scared the lioness and before she knew it, her paws carried her back to the Outlands.

Kovu snarled and turned to his injured mate. "Are you all right? That wound looks pretty bad." He helped her to her paws. Just then Simba and Nala along with the pride. They saw the wound on Kiara's neck and began to worry. Simba ordered Vitani to get Rafiki at that moment.

The wound on Kiara's neck was hurting so much that she all of a sudden fell back onto the ground and fell unconscious. Kovu's eyes grew frantic and he picked Kiara up, placing her onto his back. Simba smiled at that faintly and with his son-in-law on one side, his mate at the other and the pride behind, they walked back to Pride Rock. The sun was setting.

When Kiara woke from her state, she saw Rafiki standing over her putting some medicine on her neck wound. The mandrill smiled at her and left, going over to her parents and mate, saying that all she needed was rest and that she would be back on her paws soon. This news brought great relief to them and to those who heard.

Night settled into the lands and the pride got into their respective places in the den. Within a few moments all lionesses fell asleep. Simba and Nala were lying on the royal stone asleep as well. The last to put their heads down were the Princess and Prince.

Kovu looked out to the outside sighing. He came over to Kiara and laid, down next to her. He nuzzled her, asking if she was all right.

Kiara nuzzled him back. "Yes, I feel okay for now, but I need to sleep though and so should you." She gave a small smile.

Kovu nodded. "Okay, I'm just so glad that you're alright," he said in a whisper so as not to wake the pride.

Kiara licked Kovu's cheek. "Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," Kovu replied.

**Well, what did ya think? Yes, I know that these chapters are short but hey, this was my first ever story.******

**Anyway, I should have Chapter 4 up soon so expect an Update soon, okay? Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Anyway, but for now, Please R&R!**

_**-Kovu W.**_


	4. Annoying Timon!

**Chapter 4: Annoying Timon**

As the sun rose on Pride Rock the next morning, all was peaceful. Within the den, the pride was awake and chatting while Kiara still slept. Kovu was among those awake. He yawned and turned to his mate.

"Kiara wake up," he whispered. When she didn't stir, he tried again and nudged her with his paw. It worked. Kiara stirred slightly but her eyes remained closed. Kovu sighed in irritation. "Wake up Kiara," he said in a louder voice, but not enough to disturb the pride members.

Hearing this, Kiara slowly opened her eyes looking on her mate with a disgruntled stare. "Kovu, why did you wake me? I was having a wonderful dream," she said tiredly.

Kovu replied, a little interested in what it might be about, "Really? What was it about?"

Kiara replied, still laying on her belly, "Well, why do you want to know so badly?"

Kovu answered, "I don't know, I just do I guess."

So, Kiara sighed and said while grinning, "Oh alright. Well, let's just say that it was mainly about you and how handsome you look."

As Kovu chuckled a bit, he replied, "Why, I'm quite flattered. Oh, and did you know that you're the most beautiful lioness I've ever met?"

As Kiara blushed a little and said, "Oh stop it, you're embarrassing me."

Kovu replied and began to explain. "Oh, okay, well you slept over and I wanted to know how you were feeling?"

"I'm feeling tired, but other than that, I'm alright," Kiara replied. She yawned again, trying to shake the sleep from her eyes. "The wound on my neck doesn't hurt that much. How are you doing?"

Kovu smiled. "I'm feeling fine."

Kiara giggled. "Oh, so you only feel 'fine'?" she asked in sarcasm.

"You know what I mean," Kovu replied.

"No I don't." Kovu glared at her playfully and Kiara laughed. "I'm just kidding, I know what you mean."

As silence loomed in the den, Nala came inside and seeing her daughter talking to her mate, she came forward. "How are you feeling Kiara?"

At the sound of her mother's voice Kiara turned away from Kovu. Seeing Nala, she smiled. "I'm feeling better mom," she answered, catching Kovu's eye. The brown lion smiled.

Nala nuzzled her. "That's good. I'm glad to hear that. Well, I'll leave you two alone. I'll be gathering the lionesses to prepare for the morning hunt."

"Okay mom," Kiara said and turned to Kovu. "You want to go to the waterhole and get something to drink?"

Kovu flashed a look of concern. "Are you sure?" He was about to say something else when Kiara interrupted.

"Yes I'm sure."

The two nuzzled and rose exiting the den, going down the stone steps and into the grass. When they arrived at the water just south of Pride Rock, they drank. Kovu grinned and looked at Kiara. Dipping his paw into the water, he splashed some at her face. Before she could react, the brown lion pounced her playfully.

Kiara landed on her back. "What was that for?" she asked in a playful growl.

Kovu laughed. "No reason I just wanted to have some fun."

Again, the two lions laughed and Kiara used this as a distraction. While Kovu remained laughing, she pushed her hind legs into his stomach, flipping him over her head. Kovu was dazed and surprised. Kiara rose to her paws and ran at the black maned lion, now pinning him. Kovu looked up at his mate only to see her smile.

"Ha I pinned you!" the gold lioness said proudly. As they shared a nuzzle out of nowhere, Timon jumped out of a nearby bush, saying, "BOO!" Hearing this, Kiara screamed, jumping off of Kovu. She sidestepped and fell backwards into the water.

Kovu saw and got to his feet, quickly shaking the grass from his fur. He went towards the water, searching for Kiara. After a small while, the Princess reemerged to the surface of the water coughing. Kovu reached out his paw and helped his mate out of the water. As soon as Kiara was on the grass, gasping for air, Kovu turned to Timon with an angry glare. "Why did you do that meerkat?" His cool green eyes snapped and his tail swished side to side.

Kiara heard what Kovu had asked. She stood up weakly, shaking the water from her fur and flashed the meerkat the same glare.

Timon held up his hands. "What? All I was trying to do was have a little bit of fun," he said innocently.

Kovu growled. "Your fun ruined ours! Kiara could've choked on the water after she fell in!" Then he leaned down till he and the meerkat were eye to eye. "Leave us alone!" he said in a hiss.

"Fine, whatever!" Timon grumbled and he walked away to find Pumbaa.

As soon as he left, which Kovu was more than grateful for, he turned to Kiara, concern evident in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

Kiara coughed up some water and managed to answer. "Yeah I'm fine." She coughed again but after a few moments, she got the last bits of water out of her system. She turned. "You want to go walk around?"

Kovu smiled. "Yeah, let's go." With that being said, the Prince and Princess strolled around the kingdom wanting to enjoy the rest of the day.

**Well, what did you all think? Again, I would like to thank Mary for editing this for me, though I added in a couple of extra words, but thanks again Mary!******

**But first, I would like to thank the following reviewers who took their time to read and review this story: ****"The Pen and the Sword; Kovu 115; Diego Varen, MinisterSweetGoodKid; and Kimmy! Thanks again!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and expect another update soon, but I'm going to be trying my best in updating this as soon as I get the time, okay?**

**Anyway, but for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu W.**_


	5. The Second Attack!

**Chapter 5: The Second Attack**

Later that day in the Pridelands, as the sun was still in the sky, midday approaching, Kovu and Kiara were now lying on the promontory, talking.

"I'm just going to the waterhole for a drink, I'll be right back," Kiara was saying but Kovu shook his head.

"Kiara, remember what had happened the last time you went on a walk? You were attacked and I don't want that happening again. Maybe I should go with you," the brown lion said.

"Kovu, the watering hole is not too far you don't need to come with me." She paused and placed a paw on his. "And if I hear noises nearby, I'll return."

Kovu sighed, looking to the ground for a moment. A moment passed and he looked to her again. "Well… alright, just be on your guard, please?"

Kiara smiled and rose walking down the promontory, to the stone steps. Kovu watched as she made her way to the waterhole. He sighed again. "Please be okay," the black maned said in prayer.

--------------------

In the Outlands, the lioness, named Tika, returned from her trip to the Pridelands. Yesterday had been real tiring for her given the fact that she could've died under the brown lion's paws. Not wanting to return right away, she had found a safe haven near the Outlands entry borderline and slept for the night. Now with it being midday, she entered the pride's keep, hoping to not face her leader. Just when Tika thought she was safe, she heard her name be called. The lioness flinched and turned.

Thema was approaching her and she was not happy. "Where have you been Tika?" she shouted. "You know you're not allowed to leave without my permission!" Her eyes flashed with deep anger.

Tika pawed at the ground for a moment, not wanting to meet the older lioness's gaze. She hesitated but finally found her voice. "Well… I went to the Pridelands to see if the Princess was completely alone. When I saw that she was, I attacked, hoping to kill. I was unable to because, her mate, Prince Kovu heard. He almost killed me but I managed to escape. I stayed on the borders last night and now I'm back."

Thema nodded at each sentence the lioness spoke. "You did injure her right?"

"Yes," Tika answered honestly.

"Well, since you weren't able to fully kill her, I'll ask Krooger instead."

"I understand," Tika replied.

"Good, now get out of here." Tika bowed and departed the cavern.

When she was gone Thema called two lions into the cave. "Krooger, Kadio, get in here!"

At the sound of their names Krooger and Kadio ran inside. "Yes, Queen Thema," Kadio said bowing.

"What would you like us to do?" Krooger asked.

Thema smiled at their enthusiasm. "Would you two go to the Pridelands to see if Kiara is alone?" The two lions looked at each other and nodded. This was something they had been waiting for. Thema smiled and continued. "Good and if she is alone, completely, bring her to me alive. I wish to use her as bait so the Prince comes looking for her. If you get the chance, attack and bring him here. If he doesn't cooperate, you know what to do." She smiled again.

The lions listened carefully to Thema's words and Kadio spoke. "Yes, but one question. How do you suppose we bring him down? I mean, he was and trained to be a powerful lion. Zira, the former Queen of the Outlands was his mother and trainer. And by the looks of him, he'll be very tough."

Thema sighed, knowing he was right. "Alright we'll wait a few days and in that time, make a plan to take him down. For now, all I need is Kiara to be the bait and to torture her as much as we can until we get Kovu. Now go get the weakling Princess!"

"Yes Queen Thema," the two lions said and departed.

--------------------

At the water hole, Kiara was talking to one of the Pridelanders unaware of the danger that lurked nearby.

Kadio and Krooger arrived in the Pridelands, taking careful steps. Now they hid in the tall grass, seeing two lionesses speaking.

Krooger smirked and turned to his companion. "All right, here's the plan: once that Pridelander has gone, you go around and knock her unconscious. I don't want her getting in the way of me kidnapping the Princess. Clear?"

Kadio nodded, indicating that he understood. A few minutes passed and finally the lioness started to walk away from Kiara. Krooger looked to Kadio giving a nod but before the young lion could come out of hiding, Krooger spoke again. "Kadio we can bring the lionesses with us. You know, the other, being a gift for Thema."

Kadio had to smile at that and went around the waterhole, making sure Kiara didn't see him. He crept up on the unsuspecting lioness. Getting into a good position, timing it just right, the brown lion pounced, slamming his paw to the back of the lioness's head, knocking her unconscious. The lioness fell to the ground rather easily. Kadio stepped back, waiting for Krooger to get Kiara.

While Kadio did this, Krooger was creeping closer and closer to Kiara with an evil smile on his face. He licked his lips in satisfaction. He prepared to pounce but stopped for a moment.

Kiara rose to her feet, turning back to Pride Rock when she heard an evil voice.

"Going somewhere Queen Kiara?"

Kiara remembered the promise she made to Kovu. Without looking back, or replying she started to run but not fast enough. Krooger saw and pounced on the golden lioness's back. Kiara fell to the ground on her stomach, but managed to get a foreleg loose from the pin. She reached around, slashing Kroogers face. The lion yelped and stumbled back.

Seeing she was free, Kiara quickly got up, running again. Krooger growled and ran, leaping into the air, pushing all his weight onto Kiara's back knocking her to the ground.

Krooger smiled again deviously. Blood ran down his face but he didn't care. "You will pay for what you did!" he said with a vicious snarl. Licking his lips, he sank his teeth in-between Kiara's shoulder blades, his eyes watched as blood ran freely down the left side of her stomach. Kiara roared in pain and before she could yell for help, Krooger slammed his paw against her face knocking her out.

Standing up, Krooger kicked the lioness to render her unconsciousness but he looked down just the same to make sure. Seeing that Kiara was indeed out, Krooger picked her up, placing her onto his back. He went to meet Kadio who had the other lioness on his back. Smiling at their victory, they ran to the Outlands.

--------------------

Queen Thema waited outside her cave. She was growing impatient and looking up she saw the two lions return. She saw that Krooger had the Princess of the Pridelands on his back. Her smile grew wider. "Excellent we got her! Well, done Krooger." She paused, turning her head to the left. "Go to that cave and throw Kiara into it."

Krooger smiled, bowed and did as told. Going over he called two of his own lionesses, Teeka and Marjani, to guard the cave that he was now putting the unconscious lioness into.

Thema watched this carefully. Seeing the lionesses Krooger picked out, she turned, seeing another lioness on Kadio's back. "Now, who's this? Is this a gift?" she asked with an evil smile.

Kadio looked over to the still unconscious lioness, turned back to Thema and smiled. "Yes it is!"

"Well, thank you," Thema said and turned to the cave. "Just put her in the same cave as Kiara." Kadio bowed and again. Thema watched as he went to the cave. Thoughts ran through her mind. "And now in a couple of days, my plan to get Kovu here will be put into motion!" She laughed at the mental image in her mind.

--------------------

At Pride Rock, inside the den, Kovu was pacing back and forth, worrying because Kiara had yet to return. "It shouldn't take this long!" he muttered in concern. "Where is she?"

Nala, who was lying down, heard what Kovu said. She yawned and rose walking over to him. "I'm sure Kiara's fine. Don't worry so much," she said in reassurance but the Prince refused to meet her gaze. "If it makes you feel any better, I've sent out a search party."

Kovu sighed. "All right but I'm going to go to search myself. Maybe I can find her and bring her back," he said in a hopeful voice.

Before Nala could say anything, the lion was already leaving the den.

**Well, what did ya think? Yeah, I know it may have errors in these chapters, but remember this was my first story ever. Plus, Mary and I are doing our very best to fix this as much as possible, okay.**

**Anyway, expect Chapter 6 up right after I Update this Chapter!:)**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

**_-Kovu W._**


	6. Queen Thema!

**Chapter 6 – Queen Thema**

In the Outlands, the Pridelander, Nikisha, who was taken to the cave with Kiara, awoke. Her head throbbed from the blow Kadio had given her but she managed to push the pain aside for the moment. She looked around the cave. It was pitch black but through the darkness she was able to see, but barely.

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud. A wave of slight dizziness came to her but Nikisha shook it away. She had to focus. When no one answered, she swept the cave for another look and noticed a figure lying on the ground beside her, looking to be unconscious. Nikisha stared harder with squinted eyes, barely able to make out the figure's golden fur in the pitch-blackness. Her eyes widened. She knew who it was. There was no one in the Pride who could have a coat of near blinding gold. "Kiara," she whispered. "Kiara," she asked in a worried tone. No answer came. Nikisha leaned down and nudged her. After a few nudges, Kiara groaned, stirring slowly and painfully.

Nikisha sighed. "Thank goodness she's alive," she said to herself. Kiara heard. "Nikisha? Where are we?" she asked weakly.

"I don't know I'm trying to figure that out. Are you okay?"

Kiara winced slightly. "My back hurts, and I have a headache, what about you?"

"I'm… all right, I guess. I also have a headache, but nothing else," Nikisha replied. "Can you stand?"

"I think so," Kiara answered. The two lionesses got up carefully and heard a voice from behind.

"I see you two are awake now," Krooger said with Kadio standing beside him.

"What's your name, Pridelander?" The younger lion asked turning to Nikisha.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Kiara asked in a terrified voice.

Kadio snarled. "Shut it princess! I'm asking that other Pridelander a question!" Nikisha, however, and much to the lion's disappoint, was too terrified to respond. "Not going to answer? Well I'll just have to make you, won't I?" He started to advance to the frightened lioness.

Kiara grew fearful for her friend. "NO! If you lay a paw on her, you'll have to go through me!" She spoke bravely on the outside but inwardly; she was scared out her wits. She knew she couldn't take Kadio down. He would kill her.

Hearing this, Kadio laughed. "Please! I'm not going to fight a scared Princess!"

Kiara's fur bristled angrily at the comment. She growled softly. Kadio turned. "Don't think about it Princess. You might get hurt."

If there was one thing Kiara didn't like, it was being called 'Princess' non-stop. "My name is Kiara!" she yelled and tried to attack Kadio.

Smiling, as if he knew it would happen Kadio sidestepped and raked his claws across Kiara's face. Seeing her stumble, he smiled again and with all his mass, he threw her against the cave wall. By the time the lioness's body hit the stone floor she was unconscious.

Seeing her companion in an unmoving state Nikisha grew even more terrified than before. Kadio smirked and turned to her again, anger evident in his eyes. "And now it's your turn." Before he could make any sudden movements, Krooger spoke.

"That's enough for the time being Kadio. By the way, what's your name Pridelander?"

"My name is Nikisha," the lioness replied, still terrified.

Krooger nodded. "Well Nikisha, see ya later!" he said evilly. The two lions left.

--------------------

In the Pridelands, Nala and Simba had sent out a search party, but no one found any traces Kiara. Kovu was searching at the waterhole he had watched Kiara go to. He sniffed the grass. About four scents lingered there. One he knew to be that of his mate, another Pridelander and two he didn't recognize. He looked up searching for Simba but it wasn't hard with the King's red mane shining in the sun's brilliant light. "Simba, over here!" The gold lion made his way over.

"I think Kiara and Nikisha were taken to the Outlands by rouge lions. Will you help me search for them?"

Simba sighed and turned to Nala, telling her to take the rest of the Pridelanders and go home. Nala knew her mate was up to something but nodded and went back. The others followed a few seconds later. When they were out of earshot, Nala especially, Simba turned back to his son-in-law with a heavy sigh. "Kovu, you know as well as I do that if we go back to the Outlands we could be killed. If that happened we would let Kiara and Nikisha down not to mention the Pride."

Kovu nodded. "Well we would be trying to save them right? It's better than not."

"I know but…" Before he could speak again, Kovu interrupted.

"We have to!" he shouted, though not meaning to. "Don't you see? Nobody has ever loved me like Kiara. Without her, I would be nothing! My life would be a wreck," he paused to catch his breath and continued. "I love her as much as she loves me and nothing could break our relationship! Simba, I'm begging you, we have to do this now, before anything else happens."

Simba was surprised at the young lion's words. He knew that the brown lion loved his daughter more than anything. He also knew that Kovu would be deeply devastated should Kiara die. He would be too as would be Nala. "She's my only daughter," he said mindfully. "If anything happen to her I would never forgive myself and neither would Kovu and Nala." Looking up, Simba smiled. "Alright we'll go and look but I must tell Nala. Wait here."

As Simba went to Pride Rock to inform the others of his and Kovu's plan, the brown lion waited, as instructed.

In the den, the pride was assembled in a large circle and everyone listened to the King's words. Nala was worried for her mate but knew that there was no other choice. She sighed and nuzzled him. "Alright, just be careful and bring our daughter back."

Simba smiled and licked her cheek. "I will." Rising to his feet, he left the den. Coming towards Kovu, he asked if he was ready. The young lion nodded and they set off for the Outlands.

As Simba and Kovu walked into the Outlands territory the gold lion turned to the younger. "We have to be very quiet, and make sure we don't get caught," he said in a whisper.

"Alright," Kovu replied.

They moved on, the heat from the ground hurt their paws but the pain was ignored. They focused on the mission. Without warning an evil voice was heard that made both lions stop in their tracks. It was a lioness's.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Former King Simba, and King Kovu of the Pridelands!" Queen Thema said. She was standing in front of them with a proud smirk.

"Oh no!" Simba and Kovu said simultaneously.

"Nice of you to join us. May I ask, what or who are you looking for?" she asked evilly.

Kovu snarled. "You know very well why we're here. We're searching for Kiara and Nikisha! Where are they?"

"Oh, that's right, you're looking for those two fools! Oh, silly me!" Thema said chuckling in amusement.

As if on cue, six Outlander rogues surrounded the lions: three on Kovu's side and three on Simba's along with Thema still standing in front of them.

"You see," Thema said in continuance. "The two of you have made a huge mistake. I'll give you one chance to leave, and if you don't, we will kill you."

"No!" Simba yelled

"We'll never listen to you," Kovu yelled in agreement.

Thema sighed. "Well then, I leave you with no other choice!" She looked to the lionesses. "ATTACK!"

Three rogue lionesses jumped at Simba, and the other three did the same to Kovu.

A lioness jumped onto Simba's racking all four paws with claws out, into his back. Using her teeth, the lioness bit into his neck, feeling the taste of the lion's red mane in her mouth. Simba roared and shook the lioness off. As he reared to finish her off, another clamped her jaws down onto his foreleg, hanging on tightly.

The lioness he had thrown off, was joined by another and together, they pounced on the King. One chewed into his sides while the other placed her sharp teeth into Simba's neck. Simba roared out again. He tried shaking the lionesses off but it was no use. He was completely pinned down. Soon he felt blood pour out of his many wounds and was gasping for air. He felt himself become weaker with each passing second. He looked to Kovu.

"Save Nikisha and Kiara. Take care of everyone but especially my daughter. You're King now!" he said in a gurgle as blood seeped into his mouth.

Knowing they would be the last words he'd ever speak, Simba's eyes widened for a brief second and rolled into the back of his head. His whole body fell limp and his head fell to the ground, never to move again.

Thema watched as the lion died and believed it to be only a matter of time until Kovu breathed his own last breath.

Kovu saw the lion he had seen as a like father die before his eyes. Anger and rage coursed throughout his body. He growled angrily. "No!" he yelled in a cry of pain. He threw a lioness off his back. When she was down, Kovu sank his teeth into her neck and she lay limp. Roaring with anger, Kovu threw the other two lionesses off as well. His eyes grew wild and he began to fight, dodging every attack that was thrown at him.

None of her lionesses was able to grab Kovu's neck during the fight. Thema walked up behind the lion and slammed her paw against his head. The hit caught the brown lion off guard and he fell the dusty ground unconscious. Thema laughed, as did the surviving lionesses. "We succeeded!" she said triumphantly. "Now all we have to do is wait for Nala to leave the Pridelands and then when she's out looking for her precious mate, we will attack and kill her too. After that the Pridelands will be ours!" She looked down at the unmoving Prince. "Put Kovu in the cave along with Kiara and Nikisha are and keep guard. I'm going to tell Krooger and Kadio of the events here."

The lionesses bowed and three of them picked Kovu up, placing him into the cave while the rest waited for Thema to return.

**Well, another chapter, so, what did ya think? As said, Mary and I are doing our very best to fix this much up and make it as good as possible!**

**Anyway, again, expect another Update soon, okay.******

**Anyway, but for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu W.**_


	7. Escaping!

**Chapter 7: Escaping**

In the cave, Kovu was starting to wake up. He opened his eyes slowly; the pain in his head was still there, not going away anytime soon. "Uh… what happened?" he asked weakly.

A feminine voice answered from behind. "Well, it kind of looks like you were knocked unconscious by the Queen during your fight."

At the sound Kovu carefully turned his head seeing and saw Nikisha in a standing position. He was relieved to know that she was all right but something else concerned him. "Nikisha, where's Kiara?" he asked in a worried voice.

Nikisha lowered her ears; her gaze fell to the ground. "She's over at the right side of the cave," she told Kovu sadly, "she was protecting me from the lions. She was hit in the face by that young brown lion, Kadio."

Kovu gasped. His body still hurt but rose carefully, walking over to where Kiara lay. As Nikisha said, the gold lioness was still unconscious from the blow. As Kovu looked Kiara over he noticed a huge wound upon her forehead that still bled. He turned to Nikisha, his eyes flashing with anger. "Kadio gave her this wound?" His voice was almost a growl.

Nikisha sighed. "Yes, but I think when Kiara hit the wall…" she trailed off.

Nodding his head, Kovu turned back towards Kiara. "Kiara… wake up, please." He gently nudged her. She didn't respond. Again, he sighed. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have let her go to the waterhole. Not alone."

Nikisha came near. "No. None of this is your fault, okay? What we can do now, is hope that Kiara will be alright."

Silence was within the cave until a shadowed figure appeared at the entrance of the cave. It was a male lion. He stepped inside with an evil smirk. "Well, well, well," he began in a teasing tone, "what do we have here? The 'Great' King Kovu worried about his precious mate, Queen Kiara. Oh, how sweet!"

At the sound of the taunting voice, Kovu whirled around, his green eyes now flashing. "Who are you?" he asked angrily. "Are you the one who did this?"

Krooger shook his head. "Actually it was my brother Kadio."

Kovu snarled. "I asked you a question! Who are you?"

The brown lion rolled his eyes. "Fine, if you insist! My name is Krooger," he turned to another lion, who, stood beside him, "and this is my brother Kadio. Anyway, I'll be leaving you alone. We were off to kill Nala, and take over the Pridelands. After that…" Krooger paused for a moment. "I've heard a lot about you. You were Scar's son weren't you?"

"I never knew my father and it's none of your business!" Kovu yelled.

Krooger ignored Kovu's comment. "Well, see you later." He laughed evilly and left the cave. Kadio followed.

Kovu's blood was boiling, his heart pounded. "We have to get out of here now, and…" He was interrupted by a noise, a painful moan. He looked down and smiled. Kiara was stirring. Kovu and Nikisha were relieved that she was all right. Kovu leaned down and licked the blood off of the wound on Kiara's forehead.

"Kovu?" she asked in a weak tone.

"Yes Kiara, it's me. You're going to be fine." Kovu said, as he nuzzled her.

Kiara's eyes were still closed but she managed to answer. "I hope so. How did you get in here?"

Kovu sighed, feeling a deep pain in his heart. He knew that soon he would have to tell her about Simba's death. "It's a long story, but for now we have to figure a way to get out of her."

Kiara groaned. "Kovu, I'm not sure if you're able to get me out. My head still hurts and I'm too tired to move."

"Don't worry I'll carry you."

"Okay."

While they talked, Nikisha was looking around the cave. After a while she noticed something in the cave's back. It was a hole. She turned to Kovu. "There's a hole in the back of the cave. If we can make it big enough, we'll be able to get out of here."

Kovu listened and stared at hole. He nodded. "Alright, but how do we can make the hole big enough? More importantly how can we hide it from the rogues?"

"Well… you lay or sit down in front of it," Nikisha suggested.

Kovu thought for a moment and shook his head. "No. Let's wait till everyone goes to sleep? Then we'll make our plan."

Nikisha nodded while Kovu laid, down near Kiara and waited. After a while Nikisha laid, down near the left side of the cave and rested.

-----------------------------

Night settled into the Outlands. Kovu woke from his needed rest. He shook his head and stared outside. The guards outside the cave were also asleep. He smiled and rose, waking Nikisha. The lioness stirred and awoke. Kovu smiled and went near Kiara, gently nudging her. He knew that throughout their rest, Kiara kept fading in and out of consciousness but she needed to be awake, at least enough so they could escape. Nikisha came near him. When she did, Kovu turned to her.

"Alright, I think everyone's asleep, including the guards. We can try to get out before they wake up," Kovu said in a whisper. Nikisha nodded.

They went towards the back of the cave, moving the rocks as quietly as possible. After a few minutes, the opening was seen. Kovu turned to Nikisha. "Nikisha, you go first. I'll get Kiara. Once I've done that, we're out of here."

Again, Nikisha nodded and stuck her head through the hole, sliding through. Outside, she quickly breathed in the air and looked around. She faced the hole. Kovu was waiting. "The coast is clear," she said.

Kovu nodded. He went towards Kiara, gently pulling her towards the hole by the nape of her neck. On the other side, Nikisha, seeing Kiara's still unconscious body, came near, gently pulling her out. Looking around, Kovu squeezed through the hole. He rose to his feet, looking towards Kiara. Nikisha looked all over and gasped. Kovu looked up.

Krooger was standing in front of them almost as if he knew. "And where do you think you're going, Pridelander?" he spat. Without waiting for a response, he leapt, pushing Kovu aside, sending him sprawling to the ground. Staring at Nikisha, he jumped on her, sinking his teeth into the back of her neck. Nikisha roared in pain, while trying to throw him off but Krooger's teeth sank in deeper, causing more pain and more blood to rush out from her neck.

Kovu groaned, placing a paw to his head. He saw Nikisha be overrun by the large brown lion. He growled and rising to his paws, he ran, tackling Krooger. He managed to pin him, looking down with angry eyes. As he prepared to sink his teeth into Krooger's neck, Kadio also ran forward barreled into Kovu's which sent the new King sprawling to the ground hard. With the young lion off his body, Krooger got back to his paws, rearing for a fight from the black maned lion.

Kiara groaned again, slowly opening her eyes. When her vision was clear enough, she saw Nikisha on the ground, breathing barely, Kovu also on the ground, along with Krooger and Kadio who had evil smiles on their faces. They cornered Kovu, with the intention of finishing him off. Finding some strength within her, Kiara snarled at the two lions. Seeing that Kadio was the closest, Kiara rose shakily to her feet, shaking the dizziness from her head. She reared jumping at Kadio, catching him by surprise. The brown lion turned, seeing Kiara racking her claws across his face. Kadio roared in pain and was deeply angry. Nikisha found strength, even from her wound, to help Kiara. She rose running towards Kadio, jumping up onto his back, biting and clawing. Together the lionesses took Kadio down and finally knocked him unconscious.

Seeing his mate and his friend attack Krooger's brother, Kovu hit the older lion again. Leaping to his feet, Kovu pounced towards Krooger, causing him to land on his back. Krooger just smirked and threw him away as Kiara and Nikisha prepared to attack. Krooger, now on his feet, snarled and caught Kiara off guard by slamming his paw at her face knocking her unconscious. He turned, seeing his brother out also unconscious then looked up at the lions. Knowing he's outnumbered, he goes to his injured brother, placing him onto his back. Within a few seconds, Krooger runs.

Kovu groaned in pain. He saw Kiara. He got up and ran towards her. He checked her breathing. She was still alive. Carefully picking her up, he put her on his back. With Nikisha at his side, looking on her injured friend, they ran back into Pridelands territory.

-----------------------------

They ascended Pride Rock by mid-moon, making enough noise so that their presence was known. At the sound or rustled feet, hard breathing, the pride awoke. Nala was the first. She came to them and seeing Kiara was on Kovu's back in an unconscious state, she grew worried, even more so when she saw that Simba was not with them.

"Kovu, set Kiara beside the wall." The brown lion nodded. "Run quickly and get Rafiki to take a look at her." Again the lion nodded and left the cave.

Nikisha smiled weakly at Nala and went down to lie beside her pride sisters. Within a few moments she was asleep.

Nala walked towards Kiara, seeing her wounds. Now she was afraid. She nuzzled her daughter. "Kiara, wake up," she whispered. When the young lioness made no responses, Nala touched her side. She was still warm. A few minutes later, Kovu returned with Rafiki, who, immediately went to tend to the Princess. During the mandrill's examination, Nala and Kovu stepped aside, out from the den and into the cool night air.

"Kovu, where is Simba?" Nala asked, worriedly. Kovu flinched, turning away for a moment. His heart pounded. He was about to speak but the words wouldn't come. He waited. Then he looked up at her, but with a lowered head. "Nala… Simba… he didn't make it. The rogue lionesses killed him."

She gasped and tears started to come, rolling down her face.

"I'm really sorry Nala. I didn't…" he paused, feeling a few tears come to his eyes.

Before any words could be said, or before Nala could respond, Rafiki came out, walking to where Kovu and Nala stood. "Kiara will be fine," he said. The two lions sighed with relief but Rafiki held up a hand, indicating that he wasn't finished. "However, every morning and night, you're going to have to give her a medicine, which I have placed near the wall where she is sleeping and afterwards she will need plenty of rest."

Nala and Kovu sighed.

"Thank you Rafiki," Kovu said. The mandrill smiled and went down the stair steps.

Once he left, Nala and Kovu returned back into the den. Nala laid, down on the royal stone. Kovu went to Kiara, settling himself down beside her. He licked her cheek and fell asleep.

**Well, what did you all think? I know Mary worked hard on editing this chapter so give her credit for her hard work and I just skimmed over it and made sure everything sounded great.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it and again, every new reviewer I get, I will be thanking the reviewers who took their time to read and review, okay.**

**Expect the next chapter to be up soon and I have a really good twist halfway through the story that you would never have guessed would happen**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu W.**_


	8. The Other Plan!

**Chapter 8: The Other Plan**

Morning rose, the sun shining the rays over anything they could touch. In the Outlands, Thema was busy muttering over victory over capturing the newly appointed King and Queen of the Pridelands unaware that they escaped. Krooger and Kadio came into her cave, hearing what she muttered. The two recovered from their injuries though Kadio had a bad limp.

"This is brilliant! The King and Queen are ours and soon the Pridelands will be too!" She laughed evilly.

Krooger and Kadio exchanged glances. Krooger pawed at the ground, his nervousness showing. "Well, actually…" he began.

At the sound of this Thema turned her head to face the lions. "Is this bad news? You know I hate that word!"

Hoping to spare his brother the Queen's anger, Kadio spoke, "Well, Kovu, his mate and their companion… they escaped last night. Krooger and I tried to stop them, but…"

With this news, Thema exploded. "YOU WHAT! They escaped from _you_ two? Well… I can assure you that if this keeps going, you _will_ end up being killed!" She was circling them, her eyes deeply angered. She turned to face Kadio, her look changing from anger to a small hint of concern. "Kadio, where did you get those scars?"

Kadio could feel the marks as if they were fresh but now they were beginning to heal. "Well they came from… I mean Kiara hit me in the face," Kadio replied, his words beginning in a stutter.

Thema looked at him with a blank stare. She started to laugh. "Are you kidding? How can you allow a weakling, pathetic excuse for a Princess scar you?" she said, speaking with rage.

Kadio sighed. He prepared to say something when Thema spoke again. "Alright, since you can't keep three lions in a cave, we're gonna have to this the old fashioned way." She paused. The two lions looked at each confused. "Until we can fully take over the Pridelands, we shall kill any lioness that comes in sight of us. And I don't mean injure, kill! I want them dead, each Pridelander dead! Understand?"

Krooger, Kadio, and the rogue lionesses listened to their Queen. "Yes Queen Thema!" they hailed.

Thema smiled. "Good, now go!" she commanded. Within a few moments, the lions and lionesses left the cave, going to the borders.

-----------------------------

In the Pridelands, Kiara, Kovu and Nikisha were recovering from the wounds they received but they were doing well. Kovu had informed the pride of Simba's death. Everyone mourned but knew that the future would be secure with Kovu and Kiara being their leaders, even more with the Princess, now Queen, carrying the next generation. The other Pridelanders including the ex-Outlanders were, resting near, the various waterholes, talking or hunting.

At one water hole, two lionesses chatted with each other, unaware of the looming danger. Hidden not too far away in the tall grass, Krooger and Kadio were planning an attack.

Krooger turned to Kadio, whispering. "I'll go for the lioness on the left, you go for the one on the right and remember, kill them."

"Right," said Kadio.

"And… now!" The two lions were so quick to spring out that the two lionesses had no chance of fighting back.

Krooger jumped at the first lioness, pinning her to the ground and sinking his teeth into her neck. Her eyes widened and soon she fell limp. Krooger smiled and dragged her lifeless body, throwing her into the water. He smiled, thinking she was dead.

During this, Kadio jumped at the other lioness, slamming her in the chest which sent her flying into a rock, which knocked her out cold but Kadio believed her to be dead.

"Well, that was easy," the brown lion said in an evil smirk. Krooger smiled back. The two lions prepared to walk for another attack when out of nowhere Nala and Nikisha jumped out.

Nala snarled, jumping at Krooger. She attempted to pin the lion to the ground, but Krooger kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying over her head and to the ground. Krooger rolled to his feet with a smile. Nala also rose to her feet and when she did, Krooger leapt at her. Nala saw and slammed her paw into his face. Krooger fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

"You're Krooger aren't?" she asked in a hiss.

Krooger hissed back. "And you must be the former Queen! Nala, am I right? Whatever, I don't care, 'cause you will die!"

Nala grew angrier. She growled and jumped at Krooger, but the brown lion was too quick. He sidestepped, watching her sail past. He ran and as Nala turned around, he racked his claws across her, leaving four bloody claw marks. Nala roared in pain and she fell to the ground.

Nikisha managed to shove Kadio aside, sending him sprawling to the ground. When she saw Nala on the ground her blood boil. Before she could rush to help, Krooger had knocked Nala unconscious. Nikisha growled and prepared to fight the two lions. More growls sounded and she turned. Six lionesses, three Pridelander and three former Outlanders, one being Vitani, jumped out, rearing to fight. They stood beside Nikisha.

Krooger only smirked and soon four rogue lionesses stepped up beside him. Kadio stood near his brother. Krooger looked to his band and nodded.

The attack began.

One rogue lioness attacked Vitani, but Vitani was too quick. Stepping off to the side, watching the lioness leap past her, she jumped up, clamping her teeth into the lioness' neck. Blood rushed from her wound and the lioness lay limp on the grass.

Kadio attacked one Pridelander biting into her neck that killed her instantly. Krooger also attacked a lioness, doing what his brother had done. As Kadio went for another lioness, a Pridelander, a former Outlander snuck up from behind, attacking him. She jumped up onto his back and he roared. He stood on his hind legs, which threw the lioness off. He turned and before she could get up, he pinned her and with a devious smile, he slowly put his teeth into her neck. The lioness gasped for air, choking and soon, her eyes closed.

One of the rogue lionesses was fighting Nikisha who was pinned under her massive body weight. Before she could kill her however, Vitani slammed into her side. Nikisha rolled to her feet, watching as her friend bit into the rogue's neck killing her instantly.

Krooger jumped at a former Outlander. She had no time to react, as he put his huge teeth deep into her neck. Krooger sighed as the blood seeped into his mouth and soon the lioness laid, dead.

Another rogue lioness jumped onto Misti, a Pridelander and bit into her back while another rogue bit at her shoulder. Misti roared in pain. She threw the lioness off her back but bit deep into the neck of the one biting her shoulder. The feel of teeth from the Pridelander killed the rogue while the other was going towards Vitani. Misti growled and ran at the rogue tackling her and sinking her teeth into her neck. After a while six other Pridelanders appeared, ready to help their friends.

By this time, Krooger noticed they were far outnumbered. He roared to Kadio and any remaining rogue lionesses, giving them the signal to retreat.

The battle finally ended.

Two Pridelanders and two former Outlanders were dead while five Pridelanders were terribly injured including Nala. On the rogues' side, four lionesses lay bleeding on the ground, also dead.

The other Pridelanders who came before Krooger's roar, saw their injured companions and began to pick them up, Nala included. They took them to Pride Rock so Rafiki could examine them.

When they arrived in the den, the mandrill examined all of them, one by one. Kovu was growing worried for his pride members and started pacing outside the den. "Is that everyone," he asked, locking eyes with Nikisha.

Nikisha came up to him and sighed. "I think so. I'm going back inside, you coming?"

"Yeah, just give me a second," he replied. Nikisha nodded while Kovu stared ahead. He though he saw something near the water hole where the battle had taken place. He turned to Nikisha, "Nikisha, I'll be right back."

The lioness nodded and watched him go down the steps and into the grass. Soon he was running down to the water hole. When he arrived, he sniffed the air and looked inside. He gasped. There was a Pridelander floating in the water with a bloodied neck. Kovu jumped in, dragging her out. He laid her on the grass and put his head down to her chest. To his surprise and relief, she was still alive, but only just. He gently picked her up, placing her onto his back and began his trek to Pride Rock. When he got to the den, setting near of the other injured lionesses, Rafiki came and examined her.

A little later, Kovu started pacing back and forth, muttering angrily. Kiara saw and gently spoke. "Kovu, you need to calm down. Try to relax."

Kovu's green eyes snapped and he turned to face her. "How can I calm down or relax Kiara?" he yelled. "Two Pridelanders and two former Outlanders are dead! Six lionesses are terribly injured and you expect me to calm down!"

Kiara lowered her head, trying to hide the hurt Kovu gave.

Kovu looked back at her, realizing he hurt on the inside. He walked up to her. "I'm really sorry Kiara," he began softly. "I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that four lionesses dead, five injured, including your mother. You've been injured and your three weeks pregnant with our cub."

Kiara slowly met his gaze, smiling faintly. "It's alright Kovu. I know you're stressed over this as much as I am, but you do need to relax at least for a second. Take deep breaths and let it out. I find it helps me when I'm stressed out."

Kovu sighed and breathed in and out three times. He looked up at her.

"Now, did that help?" Kiara asked.

Kovu chuckled. "Yes dear, that helped. Now you should get some sleep."

"Okay," Kiara replied and settled herself down. She was surprised when Kovu started towards the entrance of the cave. "Where're you going?"

"Don't worry, I'm going to stand outside for a moment," Kovu replied. Kiara nodded and they both nuzzled. Kovu gently licked her cheek. "Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight," she replied.

Kovu went outside, staring into the lands, making sure things were safe. When he felt they were he looked up to the sky. "Simba, please guide me," he said offering his prayer to the air. He sighed and returned to the den. He laid, down beside Kiara and fell asleep.

**Well, what did ya think? Intense Chapter wasn't it? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.******

**Anyway, expect another Update soon, okay.******

**Anyway, but for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu W.**_


	9. A Showdown!

**Chapter 9: A Showdown**

The Pridelands are at peace for a moment. Three weeks have passed without any attacks from the pride in the Outlands, which is a relief to all. The lionesses, who, were injured in the battle have made full recoveries including Nala and Kiara. The new Queen, with Kovu's assistance, was completely able to leave the den, go to the waterhole and stroll around the Pridelands all the while being careful.

Walking through the grasses, a lion and lioness walked side by side. The brown colored lion turned to the gold lioness.

"Kiara, do you feel better than yesterday?" he asked.

At the sound of his voice, Kiara faced him. "Yes and it feels good to walk around with you."

Kovu chuckled and they walked along in silence. After a while, Kovu eyed his mate with a playful grin. He stopped, but watched as Kiara went on ahead not knowing he wasn't beside her. Just as he knew, Kiara also stopped and turned, facing him.

"What?" she asked.

The black maned lion only smirked and ran at her. He leapt into the air, pouncing. Kiara landed on her back but looked up at him with a grin. She pushed her hind legs into his stomach. With an urge of strength, she flipped the much stronger lion over head. She rolled to her feet, pouncing him. They rolled until they reached a waterhole.

Nearby, Nikisha, Misti, and Vitani watched. The lionesses called them over. No response. Vitani was going to roar when Nikisha placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Why don't we leave them alone? When they've had their fun, we'll tell them," she said.

Vitani nodded, as did Misti. They rose, walking home.

The two lions stopped rolling. Kovu was on his back with Kiara she playfully bit down on Kovu's neck.

"Help me, help me, I'm going to die soon!" Kovu yelled out in mock trouble.

As rustling was heard a sound was made. It was Pumbaa. "I'm coming to save you Kovu!" The warthog ran both his tusks into a part of Kiara's shoulder blade and a part of her side.

With the surprise impact Kiara stumbled off of her mate, roaring in pain. Kovu immediately rose to check her wounds, which weren't serious except blood dripped.

Timon appeared at his companion's side. "You okay Kovu?" he asked in a frantic voice.

The two lions were deeply angered. This made the second time, either the meerkat or warthog ruined their fun. The first time, Kovu and Kiara had been calm, but the second was too much. They snarled and growled dangerously at the animals. Pumbaa's eyes widened at this and Timon hit him gently. He wanted to say something but knew it would do no good.

Kiara's eyes snapped. She let out a growl like roar. The warthog took off but not fast enough as the brown lion ran, standing over the warthog, with the meerkat, cowering fear at seeing the King's teeth so close to his little body. While Kovu growled, saying in no uncertain terms, don't move, Kiara walked up, staring her former cub sitters in the face. "Don't ever do that again!" she said snarling, "If you do, you will be hunted down exiled! My father is no longer here. I'm afraid he cannot protect you!" She turned to Kovu. "Let them go."

Kovu was hesitant. He slowly rose, still growling. Kovu stood by Kiara and they roared which caused Timon and Pumbaa race off.

---------------------

Later that evening, Kovu and Kiara took a walk around the Pridelands with the stars shining brightly. The moon was completely full, immersing everything in a silver bluish glow. They talked about the events of the last few weeks and from a distance, just to be safe, Vitani and Misti followed. Kovu stopped, sniffing the air. He growled. Kiara looked up at him and sniffed as well. The fur along her back rose and evil voices coming from opposite where they stood began to speak.

"And just where do you think you're going?" The voice was feminine.

Kovu and Kiara froze in place as Queen Thema, Kadio, Krooger and two rogue lionesses appeared in front of them.

The Pridelands leaders growled angrily. Kovu was the first to speak. "What are you doing in our lands rogues?"

Thema shook her head in amusement. "Kovu, Kovu, Kovu… if I were you I wouldn't be saying that."

As if on cue and knowing something was wrong Misti and Vitani stood behind Kiara and Kovu. They prepared to attack when the outlander rogues ran past Kovu and Kiara. One lioness pounced on Vitani, biting into her neck. The gray sandy tanned lioness tried to shake the rogue off, but that made her teeth sink in deeper. Blood poured from Vitani's wound and soon she fell unconscious. The other lioness had followed her friend's strategy, pouncing on Misti, pinning her hard and sinking her teeth into Misti's neck with the same aggressiveness. Blood poured from her wound and like Vitani, Misti fell unconscious.

Kiara and Kovu saw their friends be taken down. "Misti!" Kiara yelled

"Vitani!" Kovu yelled, feeling his heart shatter at seeing his last remaining family member on the grass with an opened wound.

Thema chuckled. "Now, you see what happens when they try to attack first?" She laughed and turned to Kiara with an evil glare. "Well Kiara, did you really think I would let you go?" She turned to Kadio and Krooger.

The two lions leapt at Kovu. The King prepared and the lions pinned him to the ground. Krooger stared down at the scarred lion with an evil smile. "You're not going anywhere Kovu!" he spat.

Thema smiled and turned again to Kiara. "It's just you and me now Kiara," she said. "And this shouldn't take long at all," she added in a smirk. She allowed her claws to be shown. "Are you ready to die you pathetic weakling!" she spat.

Kiara snarled. "Don't you mean, 'are _you_ ready to die'? Because you will!" Thema laughed.

Kovu tried to get out from underneath Kadio and Krooger so he could help his mate but was unable. "Kovu, this is a battle between Kiara and Thema only," a voice said in his mind. "Do not interfere. My daughter knows what she's doing." Kovu's eyes widened. He recognized the voice. "Simba," he said softly. Luckily Kadio and Krooger did not hear him.

The two Queens started circling each other waiting for the first blow to be given. Thema leapt at Kiara, but the gold lioness was too quick and Thema went sprawling to the other side of the ground. Kiara turned and jumped onto Thema's back biting down and clawing deeply as hard as she could. Thema roared in pain and wildly shook Kiara off of her.

Kiara was thrown, landing on her back but quickly rose, growling and her hazel eyes snapped. Thema quickly rolled to her own feet and jumped towards Kiara again, this time, slamming her paw at the young lioness's face. Kiara flew, her head hitting a rock but not too hard. Weakly, she got back to her feet when Thema ran, pinning Kiara to the ground and biting her left foreleg. Kiara roared and tried to push Thema off, but the Queen of the Outlands continued to hold onto her foreleg with blood seeping into her mouth.

Thema smiled evilly but Kiara kicked her in the stomach and flipped her over. The older lioness landed hard on the grass. Kiara rolled to her paws. She stood weakly but fell due to her injured foreleg. The flip had caused Thema to stumble, which Kiara used to her advantage. Being careful, she came to the older lioness.

Thema rose, growling angrily. She near pounced on Kiara, when the gold lioness reared to lunge for her neck. She missed and fell onto her stomach, slowly rolling onto her back. Thema smiled again and pounced, pinning Kiara hard and pushing her deep into the grass. Thema smirked, her eyes gleaming with pure evil. She prepared to sink her teeth into Kiara's neck but the gold lioness's right paw slipped out. With claws extended Kiara slammed her paw across Thema's face. The lioness screamed and leapt away, rolling across the ground. Blood dripped down her face and onto the grass, staining it red.

Kiara allowed Thema to get back on all fours, and Kiara jumped on Thema's back and bit into the back of her neck, but Thema threw Kiara off her and jumped at her. Once again her teeth was in Kiara's neck, biting aggressively. Kiara roared in pain but that made Thema bite down all the more, wanting to kill. Kiara felt herself grow weak as blood stained her fur. She tried gasping for air but she gagged and started choking. Satisfied, Thema released her strong grip but threw the near unconscious lioness in front of Kovu who was still pinned.

Kovu's eyes grew wide and horrified seeing Kiara unmoving. Thema walked away, laughing and licking Kiara's blood off her mouth.

Kiara was lying on the ground with shallow breathing. Her eyes were half way closed but her mind was speaking. "I can't let Thema beat me. If she kills me I will let everyone down. Who am I? I am Kiara, Queen of the Pridelands. I will live and destroy Thema!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Kiara saw Thema still laughing. She growled and snarled weakly. With any strength she had left, rage included, Kiara rose to her paws and turned to her adversary. She ran, jumping onto Thema's back, sinking her teeth into her neck, biting hard and holding on. Thema roared loudly and tried shaking the gold lioness off but Kiara still held on. Thema felt herself grow weaker with each passing moment and soon she fell to the ground, unable to move. Blood poured out of her neck, forming small puddles underneath her and the grass. Kiara removed her jaws from Thema's throat and got off her, panting heavily, spitting blood onto the grass.

Kadio, Krooger and the two rogue lionesses looked on in shock. The lions got off Kovu, allowing him to rise to his paws. Krooger looked to the lionesses and jerked his head in the Outlands direction. The lionesses followed and they left.

Kiara also felt herself grow weak. She fell to the ground, barely breathing, and her many wounds hurting.

Kovu ran to his mate, tilting his head and placing an ear to her sides, to see if she was still breathing. She was but barely. He put a paw to her forehead. She was warm. Kovu looked up and roared. As the roar echoed, he licked her cheek, nudging her carefully.

"Kiara, please wake up. Don't leave me now. What would I do without you? Please, Kiara answer me!" His voice was pleading. When no response was made, tears formed in his bright green eyes. He put his face near her soft neck and laid down, crying softly.

A few moments later pride members arrived gasping at the sight before their eyes. Vitani and Misti were still unconscious, Thema, the Outlands Queen was dead and Kovu was lying near Kiara who was unmoving.

Tears formed in Nala's eyes at the sight of her daughter. Blood stained her beautiful golden fur, mainly around her neck, back and her left foreleg. Regaining her composure, she turned to two lionesses, who, were standing next to her.

"Take Vitani and Misti to Pride Rock now," she ordered calmly. The lionesses nodded, doing as told. Next, Nala turned to Nikisha, "Nikisha, I need you to help me with Kiara." Nikisha nodded and they padded towards the fallen Queen and the weeping King. A lone lioness, knowing her friends and young Queen needed help, silently left to fetch the shaman.

Nala looked at Kiara's neck wound. It was deep. Tears streamed down her face as she licked the blood off her daughter's neck, most of her back and her left foreleg. Though her coat still had stains of dried blood, it was an effort on the former Queen's part. She pulled back with a worried look.

Kovu barely noticed. He slowly turned his head to look on Nala and Nikisha.

Nala smiled weakly. "Nikisha, Kovu, let's get Kiara back to the den."

Kovu nodded weakly and rose to his feet. Nikisha gently picked Kiara by the nape of the neck as Kovu slid himself underneath. Nala saw that they were settled and they headed for Pride Rock.

When they arrived, going into the den, Rafiki was already there and waiting for them. Vitani and Misti were put in the back of the cave for privacy and room. Kovu went and placed Kiara there as well. The King stood back and waited until the mandrill was finished taking care of the injured lionesses.

After awhile, Rafiki walked to Kovu and Nala, who stood outside the den with worried looks. He sighed, looking up at them with hopeful and yet sorrowful expression. "Vitani and Misti will be fine," he started. "Just give them the medicine I have laid beside the cave wall each day and they will make a full recovery." He paused, looking down at the ground. Seeing this Kovu and Nala feared the worst but the mandrill smiled weakly. "As for Kiara… she's lost a lot of blood and is in critical condition. I was able to stop most of the bleeding, but I can't guarantee that the bleeding from her neck will stop. The wounds were pretty deep. I've done all I can. Her back and left foreleg will also be fine but her leg will hurt for a while. For the time being, she needs plenty of rest. Use the medicine and place them on her wounds every morning and every night. I will come and check the wounds tomorrow just to be safe. It should be enough but it will also be about three or four weeks for her to recover completely. I should warn you that Kiara will go in and out of consciousness every now and then…" He stopped for a moment and stared at the lions. "Kovu, either you or Nala should be with her when that happens alright?"

Nala and Kovu nodded sadly

"Thank you Rafiki," Nala said kindly. The mandrill smiled and embraced her. Kovu watched as Rafiki took his leave, going back to the Tree of Life. They went back inside the den. Nala went up to the royal stone and fell asleep. She was glad her friends and daughter would be all right.

Kovu went to the back of the den, lying down beside Kiara. He looked on her with pain in his eyes. He leaned over, gently whispering. "You'll be fine. I swear, I won't allow them to hurt you again. I love you." He gently nuzzled her.

Kiara heard him. Her ear flickered slightly. She stirred but didn't open her eyes. The pain was still there and her head throbbed but she managed to speak. She smiled faintly. "Thank you Kovu, thanks for saving me. I love you too."

Kovu sighed with relief as he heard her voice. He smiled warmly. "You're welcome. Goodnight Kiara."

"Goodnight Kovu," she replied.

The black maned smiled again and put his head down near hers. Tears came streaming down his face. They were tears of relief and joy. His sister and his mate were going to be all right.

**Well, what did ya think? Plenty of action and intensity? Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.******

**Anyway, expect another Update soon, okay?**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu W.**_


	10. Kiara's Nightmare!

**Chapter 10: Kiara's Nightmare**

By mid-moon, the Pridelands were quiet and the pride was asleep in the den. In the back of the cave Kiara was struggling to sleep. Her body was making slight twitches and she groaned softly…

_Pride Rock was greeted by a new day as the sun rose high into the sky. Some lionesses were out hunting and others were drinking at the waterhole._

_Inside the den, Kiara opened her eyes, stretching and rising to her paws. Outside, she walked to the promontory, staring out into the savannah with a smile. She saw something coming towards the pride in the distance. A soft gasp escaped her throat. It was Krooger and his pride attacking hers. Kiara ran from the promontory, down the steps and into the grass. Krooger was attacking Nala._

_The large lion pinned her down, evading the swipes the lioness was drawing to his face. With an evil smile he lowered his head, sinking his teeth into Nala's neck. She gasped for air, which only made Krooger sink his teeth in deeper. With his eyes, he saw Nala lay limp and smiled. With her neck still in his grasp, Krooger threw Nala's lifeless body to the side. He grinned, seeing that his pride was taking the Pridelanders down easily. He licked the blood off his lips. _

_Kiara saw the lion's smile. He had killed her mother brutally and seeing him made her blood boil. She saw Vitani, who had finished killing a rogue lioness, run over to see if her former Queen was still alive. The young lioness sighed sadly. She was unaware that another rogue lioness was sneaking up on her. Kiara tried to yell but it was too late._

_The rogue stepped on a twig jumped, aiming for Vitani's neck. With excellent hearing Vitani was able to lower herself as the lioness flew over her, landing on her back. Vitani turned and ran at the lioness pinning her deep into the grass. She sank her teeth into the rogue's neck. After a while the lioness gasped for air and soon lay dead. A deep growl was heard behind her._

_A large blow to the side sent Vitani flying to the other side of the ground. The lion smiled but Vitani quickly rose to her paws. She ran, going for Kadio's neck. When she missed, this allowed Kadio to claw the lioness's stomach. Vitani roared in pain and Kadio was going to pounce but she kicked him in the stomach. Kadio fell slightly but rolled to his paws. He leapt again, sinking his teeth into Vitani's neck but was thrown and Vitani racked her claws across Kadio's face. She tried going for his neck but the lion served causing Vitani to miss. Kadio ran, pushing Vitani to the grass, biting at her neck with his teeth aggressively. Vitani tried pushing him off or flipping him over but the lion poured all his weight into her and soon her blue eyes widened for the last time. Her head fell the ground and she did not move._

_Kiara was horrified by what she saw. She tried to move but couldn't. It was almost as if she was locked in place. She saw another rogue lioness, named Teeka, jump onto Nikisha's back, clawing at her and chewing into her neck. Nikisha roared in pain but was unable to throw the lioness off. She felt herself grow weak and fell to the ground, her mouth opened slightly._

_Three rogue lionesses had Misti pinned. One bit into both her forelegs, the second sank her teeth into Misti's back while the other, a lioness called Tika, gripped her teeth into Misti's neck. The Pridelander roared in pain but this only made the lionesses sink their teeth into her body deeper. Her eyes widened and her head dropped to the grass, blood running out of her mouth. To make sure the Pridelander was truly dead Tika broke Misti's neck. The lionesses looked at each other, blood dripping from their mouths. They smiled and moved on._

_Tears came to Kiara's eyes. Misti and Nikisha were her best friends growing and now they were dead before her eyes. Vitani was her sister-in-law and they had started to become friends and now she too was gone. Kiara looked around. Only out of Krooger's pride, six rogue lionesses were dead and out of her pride, eight former Outlanders and eight Pridelanders were also dead. Each lioness had bodies covered in blood, dirt and grass. Two roars were heard in the distance. Kiara walked over to see Kovu and Kadio lunging at each other._

_The two brown lions jumped at each other. Kadio was thrown to the side and Kovu jumped onto his back, chewing at his neck through his black mane. Kadio stood on his hind legs, throwing Kovu off. The lion turned, pinning the King to the ground but Kovu slammed his paw at Kadio's face. The lion stumbled backwards and Kovu jumped again, his mouth finding its way to Kadio's throat. Kadio roared but Kovu sank his teeth in deeper. Kadio was losing air and he fell hard onto his side. Kovu twisted the lion's neck, watching his head fall, with his eyes open._

_Panting heavily Kovu turned to see Kiara standing with a horrified look. He walked over, smiling weakly. "Don't worry Kiara, everything will be fine._

_Kiara sighed sadly as tears feel down her face. "The Pridelanders are dead as are my best friends. Vitani and my mother are also dead. There's no one left and…"_

_A weak voice interrupted Kiara's statement. She and Kovu turned to see a Pridelander trying to speak. It was another one of Kiara's friends, Ismitta. The young lioness was barely alive. The two lions came forward to see Ismitta covered in deep wounds from her back, legs and neck._

_Ismitta lifted her head weakly. "Kiara?" Her voice was barely hearable. Kiara nodded, trying not to cry. "Kiara… take care of yourself and Kovu. I-I'm… I'm sorry." She gasped and coughed. "Kiara, be a great Queen… I… have faith…" She paused and winced. "…In you." Ismitta's eyes grew large and her head fell back to the ground. Her breathing ceased._

_Kiara pawed at her friend's side but she was gone. She cried and Kovu came forward, nuzzling her gently. A groan of pain was heard and Kovu was sent to the ground. The King rose, growling seeing Krooger with a smirk of pure evil. He tried to attack but Krooger smacked his face with his paw. Kovu fell again and Krooger jumped on him tearing at his chest with his claws and sinking his teeth into his neck. Blood rushed out of his wounds and Kovu choked, trying to get air into his lungs. Krooger sank his teeth in deeper. Kovu's green eyes closed permanently._

_Krooger got off the King's motionless body, turning to Kiara with blood stained teeth. "Now it's your turn, Kiara! You're going to join your little family! Your time is up and has been for a while!" He pounced on Kiara sinking his teeth into her neck._

_Kiara roared and with some strength pushed him off her and began to run. Krooger charged after her. They ran for a long while, racing to the gorge. Kiara felt herself get closer to it with each passing second. Krooger was right behind her, his heart pounding. His smile was full of evil._

_The ledge of the gorge came close and Kiara stopped, forgetting that Krooger was behind her. She turned with frightened eyes. The brown lion smiled and slammed his paw into her face, sending her over the edge. He smiled and looked down only to see her hanging onto the edge by her paws. The gold lioness was hanging on tight. Krooger's eyes gleamed. With claws out, he hit Kiara's right paw. It fell and now she was hanging by her left. Krooger laughed and whispered into her ear. "Long live, Queen Kiara." With the same, clawed paw, he stepped on her left, watching blood rush out from it._

_Kiara looked down, seeing the blood from her wounds. She grabbed Krooger's leg, with her right paw, wrapping it around the brown lion's ankle and pulled him forward. As and Krooger lost his balance and fell, but as he did, his claws gripped at Kiara's left paw deeper. As he fell Kiara lost her grip and fell too. The Queen closed her eyes, knowing that she would be with her family and pride soon. Before her body hit the ground, she woke._

Kiara's eyes shot open and her head snapped up to attention. She was panting heavily and sweat streamed down her face and neck. No one heard for they were all still in a deep sleep. She sighed. "Was this dream a warning? If it was when will it happen?" she asked herself thoughtfully.

After a while her breathing became normal again. She looked to her right seeing that Kovu was still asleep. She smiled inwardly. Another sigh escaped from her and she put her head onto her paws and fell asleep.

**Well, what did ya think? Scary nightmare for Kiara huh? Anyway, expect yet another chapter(s) soon.******

**Anyway, well I hope you all enjoyed it.******

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu W.**_


	11. An Assassination Attempt!

**Chapter 11: An Assassination Attempt**

A month has passed since Kiara's terrifying nightmare. The day after she had it, she told the pride of the nightmare and what would happen. While some didn't believe it, Kovu, Nala and a few others did. Even Kovu wasn't wholly sure if something would happen but he posted sentries just in case. The days passed and now one month has gone by. Still nothing.

Kiara was having second thoughts about the nightmare. "Maybe nothing will happen. But was it really a dream?" she questioned herself in mind. Her wounds were almost fully healed except a scar was her neck, where the late Queen Thema of the Outlands had been bitten her. Kiara was fully able to go to the water hole alone and run around the Pridelands but closer to Pride Rock. Kovu went with her every now and then to keep watch over her.

The evening sky filled the Pridelands and all was peaceful. Kiara and Kovu were taking a short walk around the kingdom talking to each other.

Kiara turned. "It is peaceful out here."

"Yeah it is," Kovu replied.

As they continued walking, Kiara heard something snap nearby. Her head, shot up, ears were erect and she listened closely. Nothing was heard.

"Kiara, are you okay?" Kovu asked.

"Yes, it was nothing," Kiara replied hurriedly.

Kovu gave a worried look. "Are you sure? You can tell me."

Kiara gently nuzzled him. "I'm fine Kovu," she assured. As they continued walking at a slow pace another snap was heard and it was closer. Again Kiara's head, shot up and she listened closely. "Kovu, did you hear that snapping noise?"

"What snapping no-" Kovu started then he heard it.

Kiara looked around her, thinking that she had seen this part of the lands before. Her eyes grew wide. The battle in her nightmare began where she and Kovu now stood. They were near the gorge. Terror shook her body. She turned to Kovu with frightened eyes. "We need to get out of here Kovu!"

The brown lion nodded. "Alright, it's starting to rain anyway."

As they started to run back to Pride Rock, Kiara heard an evil voice from behind. "Well, this is really strange. Everywhere I go, I find you here alone or with Kovu."

Kiara figured it was Krooger. She was about to say something when Krooger ran out of the tall grass, slamming himself into Kovu. The unexpected blow sent the King sprawling across the ground. The large brown lion pinned the younger with the intention to kill him. Before he could Kiara ran at Krooger and the two felines went tumbling near the edge but barely went over. They rose but part of the ledge gave way. Kiara and Krooger lost their balance and fell. Luckily they were able to tuck their paws into the rest of the ledge.

Kadio had followed Krooger from the Outlands. He watched Krooger attack Kovu and saw Kiara intercept and how the lioness and his brother rolled over the ledge but saw them hanging onto the cliff. He turned seeing Kovu rise to his paws. He came forward and viciously slammed his paw at Kovu's face, which knocked him unconscious. He walked over to the struggling lioness, preparing to knock her off.

Nala, who was taking a midnight stroll around the lands herself near the spot, saw what was happening. She ran towards the scene slamming herself into Kadio's side. Watching the lion fall she went to help Kiara. Kadio rose angrily and hit Nala hard in the side, which caused her to loose balance. The former Queen fell off the side and over Kiara but she managed to sink her claws into Kiara's hind legs, not enough to cause damage, while Kiara herself tried not to loose grip.

Krooger looked at Kiara then to the crème colored lioness. He smirked. "Well, would you look at that? Queen Kiara, and the former Queen Nala hanging on for their lives! How sweet!" He paused. "You know, this looks familiar. Not long ago, you knocked Zira off balance and you both tumbled down a cliff but you're the one who's hanging with no ledge beneath." He laughed evilly.

Kiara snarled. "Krooger, you're about to fall off too!"

Krooger smirked and looked up to his brother. "Help me up would you!" he yelled.

Kadio extended his arm to help his brother. Once Krooger was up on his paws, Kovu still unmoving, the two lions looked around seeing a large rock like boulder. They got behind it and started pushing it towards the struggling lionesses.

Kiara's eyes widened in fear at seeing the rock being pushed in their direction. She looked down at her mother. "Mom, Krooger and Kadio are pushing a boulder towards us. Stick your claws deeper into my hind legs and hang on."

Nala didn't know what to say. Mindfully she considered another plan but none came. She knew her daughter was right. She pushed her claws in deeper and blood rushed out of Kiara's hind legs. The gold lioness winced in pain and the rock came close to the ledge.

Krooger and Kadio pushed it over the edge and it slammed into Kiara's head, now rolling down Nala's back. She suffered a few scrapes but managed to hang on. Kiara's vision was becoming blurry. She was still hanging on but was slowly loosing consciousness. She managed to speak as she felt herself slip. Her right paw gave out and now she hung by the left.

"Mom, I'm sorry," she said in a whisper.

"Kiara, don't let go. Stay awake," Nala said terrified.

Kiara's eyes were more than half way closed. She started to loose her grip when Kovu reached down grabbing her paw. As Kiara was fully unconscious, Kovu was pulling her to safety and grew shocked as Nala hung onto her daughter's hind legs.

After rolling the rock, excepting the Queen and her mother to die, Kadio and Krooger had walked away unaware that Kovu rose and was saving the two lionesses. They heard him speak and turned preparing to attack him again when three lionesses, Pridelanders, ran towards the scene. The two lions wanted to attack but decided to run back to the Outlands.

Kovu felt himself slipping. With all his strength, he was getting nowhere. The three lionesses, Nikisha, Misti and Vitani ran to help. Nikisha gently gripped at Kiara's right foreleg while Vitani helped her brother. Together they pulled Kiara up. When her body was halfway, Nala still hung on. Misti took Kovu place as he reached down, grabbing Nala's paw. He pulled her up.

When Nala was back on the ground, her breathing was hard and heavily. Kovu smiled and went towards Kiara. He lowered his head to her side. She was breathing, which gave him relief.

Kovu went to Nala. "How did Kiara get this wound on her forehead. You have wounds on your back too. How did-"

"Krooger and Kadio were pushing a rock over the cliff," Nala interrupted while trying to catch her breath. "That's how Kiara received that head wound and the rock rolled down my back."

Kovu's green eyes flashed with anger. "Where are they?" he asked in a growl.

"They got away… again!" Nala said, feeling her fur rise.

When Kovu felt that Nala was all right, he carried Kiara back to Pride Rock with Nala, Vitani, Misti and Nikisha following behind. When they arrived in the den, Kovu put Kiara down near the wall in the back. Nala nuzzled her daughter praying she'd be okay. She looked at Kovu.

"Get Rafiki," she said softly. The King nodded and left the den. A few minutes later the lion returned with the mandrill on his back. Rafiki leapt down and walked over to the Queen. Again Kovu and Nala went outside. The lionesses in the den were worried for their Queen but knew that the mandrill could help.

After applying the needed medicine to Kiara's wounds, Rafiki left the den and walked to Nala and Kovu. He smiled. "She's going to be fine. I've wrapped a leaf filled my medicine and placed it on her head. She needs rest and plenty of it."

The two lions sighed and watched as the mandrill went down the stone steps. They went back to the cave, the lionesses looking on them curiously.

Nala came forward and nuzzled her daughter again. "You'll be fine, don't worry," she said quietly. She gave Kiara a gentle lick and went up on the royal stone, lying down. She rested her head on her paws and fell asleep.

Kovu came forward and laid, down beside Kiara. He licked her cheek. "Goodnight Kiara," he said in the same quiet voice as Nala. He looked around and placing his head on his paws, he too fell asleep.

**Well, what did ya think? Yes, I know it was shorter but don't worry, the others will be a bit longer.******

**Anyway, expect the next chapter up soon.******

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu W.**_


	12. A Second Attempt!

**Chapter 12: A Second Attempt**

Mid morning light rose in the Pridelands. The whole pride was rising to do the daily routine. Kiara was 81/2 weeks pregnant with their next heir or heiress of the kingdom. Her stomach was slightly bigger now but she was still able to go to the waterhole and walk around. She rested in the den with Kovu by her side.

"How are you feeling?" the black maned asked.

"Quite well. My head isn't hurting as badly," Kiara replied.

"I'm glad," Kovu said while nuzzling her.

Kiara nuzzled him back. "I'm going down to the waterhole," she said.

"All right but I'll send Vitani with you just in case," Kovu replied with a firm voice.

Kiara rolled her eyes and stood. She left the den but stood by the entrance. Kovu looked around, searching for his sister. "Vitani, could you go with Kiara to the watering hole?" The lioness looked at him confused. "Just to make sure she'll be all right?" he added.

Vitani smirked, "Whatever you say, King Kovu!" she said sarcastically.

"Don't call me King Kovu. I'm your brother!"

"Okay," Vitani replied with a laugh.

Kovu smiled as Vitani left the den.

Kiara turned as the former Outlander came out. "Vitani, you ready?" she asked.

"Yes let's go."

The two lionesses went down the steps and walked through the grass to the waterhole.

Vitani turned. "How are you feeling Kiara?"

"I'm feeling well and you?" Kiara asked.

"I'm fine, thanks," Vitani replied. "Are you anxious about being a mother?"

"Yes I am," Kiara answered.

When they reached the waterhole Kiara started drinking. Vitani licked her lips. Her throat was dry. She came to the water and drank. Once again, Krooger and Kadio, along with two rogue lionesses had snuck into the Pridelands unnoticed. They were hiding again in tall grass and spotted Kiara drinking from the water, but were surprised to see Vitani with her. The four Outlanders spoke to each other quietly.

"Alright, here's what we do," Krooger started in a quiet voice. "We're going to sneak up on them quietly. Once we are in position, we will jump out of the bushes and surround them." He paused and turned to the lionesses. "Tika, go with Kadio. Teeka, you're with me. Wait for the signal, understand?" They nodded. Krooger turned to Kadio, who looked at him. "Jump out in front, and we'll jump behind them. This way, they will be trapped, alright?"

"I understand," Kadio answered.

"Good, now go!" They got into their positions, moving around quietly.

Vitani was still drinking water still when her head snapped up and ears stood. She heard and saw movement in the bushes nearby. She waited a few moments for more noises, but there none came.

Kiara noticed the nervous expression on her sister-in-law's face. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Vitani replied with an uneasy voice.

More noises were heard and Kiara heard it. She turned to Vitani who growled. Their ears went back behind their heads. They growled. As if on cue, Krooger and Teeka jumped out in front of them. Vitani was about to attack when she noticed Kadio and Tika behind them. They were surrounded. There was only one option. Fight.

Kiara turned to Vitani. "What do we do now?"

"We're going fight to get out of this," Vitani answered.

Krooger looked at the gray tan lioness with an evil smile. "Well, if it isn't Vitani, Kovu's sister. So you're protecting Kiara? How sweet!"

"What do you want?" Vitani asked angrily.

"It's pretty simple OUTSIDER!" Krooger said in a cold voice, "we want to kill all Pridelanders and take over the Pridelands!"

Vitani's eyes snapped when the word 'outsider' left the rogue's lips. She hated that word. It brought too many memories. She roared and jumped at Krooger, who sidestepped. When Vitani sailed past him, Krooger smacked her in the face with his paws, causing her to roar in pain.

Kadio and Tika went after Kiara. Tika ran, pouncing on the young lioness, sinking her fangs into Kiara's back while Kadio sank his teeth into the gold lioness's neck and held on tight. Kiara roared in pain and fell to the ground, gasping for air.

Kadio looked up at his lioness companion. "Get off her," he said.

Tika complied and got off the fallen lioness and watched as Kadio put his paws to Kiara's throat, pressing down hard. Kiara tried gasping for air but it was no use. She tried pushing the large lion off her but he pushed her into the grass harder. Her eyes grew wide and closed. Kadio saw this and smiled, thinking she was dead.

Vitani who was pinned under Krooger's massive weight saw Kiara fall. She growled and as Krooger readied himself to finish her, Vitani roared and pushed the brown lion away. She leapt to her paws and jumped at Teeka sinking her teeth into her neck. The rogue gasped for air and Vitani sank her teeth in deeper, feeling the blood rush from the wound and into her mouth. The lioness's head fell to the grass and Vitani threw the lifeless body aside.

Kadio jumped at Vitani but she moved to the side, and jumped at him, but Krooger intercepted and slammed his huge paw against her face. Vitani fell slamming into a rock and she was out. Krooger and Kadio laughed. Tika, seeing she was no longer needed, ran back to the Outlands. The lions walked over to the fallen lionesses wanting to make sure they were dead. Suddenly eight Pridelanders, including Nala ran to the water's side, growling dangerously at the intruding rogues. Krooger and Kadio smirked to each other and left the lands, where they knew Tika was with the rest of their Pride.

A few moments later Kovu arrived at the scene and saw Kiara and Vitani seriously injured. He walked over with a worried expression on his face. He gently nudged Kiara and when she didn't respond, he gently picked her up by the scruff of the neck, placing her onto his back. Nikisha and Misti did the same for Vitani. The rogue lioness Teeka was left behind to become the grass. Nala led the other lionesses back to Pride Rock while Kovu went with Nikisha and Misti.

When they arrived in the den, Kovu turned to Nikisha.

"Nikisha, you and Misti put Vitani near that wall." He gestured to the wall at his right side. The two lionesses did as told. Kovu walked with them and set Kiara down near Vitani.

Nala came over, turning to her son-in-law. "Kovu, please get Rafiki." The brown lion nodded and left the den.

A few minutes later he returned and Rafiki leapt from the King's back to examine Vitani and Kiara. Again the lionesses looked on as the mandrill did his work.

After a while Rafiki went to the King and former Queen. He sighed. "They will be fine. The medicine is near the wall. Make sure to put some of it on their wounds for the next few days, each morning and night. They must also get plenty of rest. If they do this, they'll be alright."

The two lions sighed with utter relief and for the rest of the day the pride stayed inside the den. Every now and then, Kovu would go out to Pride Rock's tip wanting to make sure that things were all right.

When night fell, the pride ate the leftovers of the kill from the previous evening. Soon they all fell asleep. Kovu laid, down beside Kiara, who had yet to awaken. Vitani was fading in and out of consciousness but was able to sleep most of the night.

Kovu sighed. "Thank you for not letting them die Simba," he said softly. He gently licked Kiara's cheek and rested his head on his paws to sleep.

**Well, what did ya think? Yes, I know yet again it was a bit short but that's how my chapters were made.**

**Anyway, expect yet another update soon and in the next chapter, you will read something that you would never expect to read in this story.******

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu W.**_


	13. Caught!

**Chapter 13: Caught**

Night was still upon the Pridelands as everyone still slept. In the den, the pride was also sleeping peacefully near one another. Kiara, however, was having a hard time getting to sleep due to her injuries. She woke, opening her eyes slowly while looking around. "Good everyone's still sleeping," she said to herself. She looked at her side, seeing Kovu resting beside her, breathing softly. She gently licked his face and rose to her paws, stepping over the lionesses carefully, making her way outside.

The cool air hit her almost instantly but she didn't mind. She walked down the stone steps and into the grasses, hoping to find some relief from her injuries. As she walked, Kiara stopped in mid step with ears perked up. She thought she heard noises. She went to the right, lowering herself to the ground in case of a fight. She walked in that position for a few minutes, stopping when she did indeed hear voices.

"What? Are you out of your mind?" A lioness spoke. "I'm not going up to Pride Rock where there are at least 20 lionesses in the den! It's suicide," Tika was saying. "Why are we doing this again?"

A brown lion turned to face the lioness. "We are doing this, so we can officially take over the Pridelands! We need to be rid of anyone who stands in our way and I mean everybody!"

Kiara gasped at what she heard. She recognized the lioness's voice was Tika. The lion's… her eyes grew wide. It was Krooger's. When she felt that she had heard enough Kiara crawled away from her spot, turning to head for home unaware that there was a good-sized branch that lay in front of her. She stumbled and fell over, slamming her head into a stone. Kiara groaned in pain. Her head ached and she wasn't sure if she could move.

While Krooger and Tika talked, they heard a yelp. Krooger's ears perked up. He turned to Tika. "I'll be right back, I think I heard something." The lioness nodded and watched as Krooger left their hiding place. The other lionesses, Kadio among them, turned watching as well. Tika looked at Kadio who shrugged.

Kiara thought she heard large and heavy paw steps coming in her direction. "Oh no!" she thought to herself in fear. She tried getting up but it was no use and her left foreleg hurt too much.

Krooger kept walking, sniffing the air. The scent he smelled became stronger with each passing minute. He stopped, seeing a golden figure lying on the ground. He gasped and smiled evilly. He walked up to the fallen lioness.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Queen Kiara. Spying and listening in on my plans, are you?"

At the sound of the rogue's voice, Kiara grew terrified and tried to plead. "Please Krooger, don't kill me! I won't tell anyone of your plan, I promise!"

Krooger only smirked. He shook his head. "I wish I could believe you. Sadly I can't take any chances." He leaned his head closer to hers. "Now tell me something, what do you know?" he asked.

Hoping she could lie, her way out, Kiara replied, "I… uh, hardly know a thing. Not enough to tell my Pride…" She felt a blow to the back of the head.

Krooger allowed his foreleg to rest on the ground. "Liar!" he hissed, "You know what we're doing!"

He then got on her belly stared down lustfully at her neck, so as he opened his mouth, revealing his deadly teeth. He slowly neared the her neck and just as Krooger was about to sink his large teeth into the young lioness' neck, ready to spill her sweet blood onto the ground. As dizziness kept washing over Kiara, but she just in time managed to speak, "Please, don't kill me…" she said pleading, "I'll do anything you want just please don't kill me!"

As Krooger stopped and backed his head away from her neck, he replied by laughing evilly, and said, "Anything?" Krooger asked with a laugh, "you'll do anything I want if I spare your life?"

"Yes anything!"

Krooger smirked. "Alright, but if you try anything that could mess up my plans, I will hunt you down and it won't be pleasant got that!"

Kiara gulped knowing she had no choice but to respond in the answer he wanted. She answered while trying to sound strong. "Yes, I promise! I will do anything you ask just spare me, spare me!"

Krooger smiled evilly. "Good, now get up! I want you to meet my friends, a few you already know."

Kiara nodded and struggled to her feet. As Krooger turned around, she followed with a large lump gathering her throat. Her heart pounded and her limbs shook with fear. When they got into the clearing the lionesses growled upon seeing Kiara. Kadio looked at his brother in confusion.

Seeing their looks of disgust and shock Krooger sat down. "Listen up!" he began in a loud and commanding voice, "Kiara will be coming to the Outlands with us!" Loud discussion broke out among the circle of lionesses. Krooger groaned and roared, getting their attention once more. "She promised to help us do what we want, alright?" He paused and the circle of lionesses, Kadio included, nodded their heads. Krooger smirked and continued with narrowed eyes, looking on each one, "None of you will harm or attack her while she's with us. But if she escapes…" He stopped. Everyone nodded, knowing what to do should the gold lioness try any attempts to escape.

A lioness spoke. She heard what Krooger was saying and didn't like the fact that one of the Pridelanders would be among them. "Krooger," she spoke in a voice of pure defiance and disgust. "Are you crazy? She's a Pridelander. The Queen of the Pridelands! She's sure to mess up! What happens if she tries to escape or doesn't do what we tell her?"

Krooger growled. "None of you tells me that I'm crazy! I'm King of the Outlands! My brother Kadio," he said turning to the lion in question, who, sat beside him, "is the Prince! How dare you say I'm crazy! If anyone says that again, I will make you regret it! At any time should I not be here and someone refers to me crazy or anything else, Kadio will be the one to make you sorry understood?" Krooger spoke in a dangerous tone.

Kadio smirked.

"As I said if Kiara messes up, she will be punished," Krooger said in continuance.

The circle of pride members nodded which pleased Krooger and Kadio deeply.

"Good," Krooger said and he turned to Kiara, "Kiara, you will start your training tomorrow. By the time you're finished, you will become a killer do I make myself clear?"

Kiara turned to face him with some hesitation and fear in her facial expression. She sighed and nodded numbly. "Yes," she said simply.

Krooger smiled. "Good." He turned to Kadio and Tika, "Take her to the Outlands and put her in the cave. Tomorrow her training begins!"

Kadio and Tika nodded and got to their feet with Kiara standing in-between them. Tika nudged her harshly. "Come on, get going!" she hissed.

Kiara glanced at Krooger who turned, facing the Pridelands with a proud smile. Only one thought was going through his mind. "Now we have the Pridelands own precious monarchess and she will be our ticket to taking this kingdom!" He laughed softly at this, knowing that when the Pridelanders woke they would be looking for the gold lioness.

**Well, what did ya think? Never expected that did ya? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and expect another Update soon.******

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu W.**_


	14. Worrying and Training!

**Chapter 14: Worrying and Training**

_**Disclaimer: This is a new chapter that wasn't here before in my first story, so I hope you enjoy it(I know I did)!!**_

The morning sun rose in the Pridelands, waking the animals, who, were already about doing the everyday things. In Pride Rock's den, the pride had also woken. Some lionesses prepared for the hunt while others decided to sun bathe on the rocks and chat with one another.

Kovu opened his eyes slowly and yawned revealing his sharp teeth. He shook his head to get rid of any access sleep and turned to his side. He tilted his head in confusion. Kiara was not there. "That's odd," he thought to himself. "Where could she have gone?"

He rose to his paws, stretching out while doing so and looked around the den. No sign of the golden lioness. "Maybe she slept outside," he said softly, hoping he was right. He started walking to the entrance of the den.

The sun's brilliant light hit him full in the face and he shut his eyes instantly. He groaned slightly and after a few seconds, he reopened his eyes, looking around. He first looked to the spot where he used to sleep when he first joined came to the Pridelands, thinking Kiara had slept there. He walked over. She wasn't there.

Furrowing his brow in confusion he walked up to the promontory, looking out. The lands were coated in a golden glow. The grass shined brightly and he smiled for a moment.

He shook his head, refocusing his attention on where Kiara may be. "Where are you Kiara?" he asked himself softly. He lowered his gaze to the ground, half expecting her to come up and pin him saying 'surprise' but she didn't.

With a worried look plastered on his face, Kovu turned walking down the promontory. He stepped down the stones and his paws touched the grass. He started walking, allowing his paws to take him anywhere even if it was all over the Pridelands. He had to search for Kiara.

"Kiara, please, give me a sign. Let me know you're around somewhere," the black maned prayed.

How long he walked he had no idea. He had taken a rest beside an acacia tree. He rested for about ten minutes and when he woke he expected Kiara to be beside him. His heart raced inside his chest as he continued walking, sniffing the air, hoping to catch at least a whiff of her scent. Nothing.

"I'm King shouldn't I be tending to my duties?" he asked himself. He turned his eyes up to the sky. "Simba, what would you do? Put duty first before family? I wish you were here now. I really need your advice."

Kovu continued to walk until Zazu flew towards him. "What is it Zazu?" he asked, trying to sound like a King instead of a lion who is worried for his mate.

The blue hornbill landed at the brown lion's paws. "Your majesty, sorry to disturb you on your evening walk but there is a matter of some urgency. If you would be so kind as to follow me?" Asking that he rose, flying in the air, looking down on Kovu, seeing a worried look on his face. "Sire, is there something wrong?"

Kovu looked up at his royal advisor, shaking his head. "No, nothing's wrong Zazu. Thank you for being concerned." He smiled, hoping that the action would cover up his worry for Kiara and her whereabouts.

Though he didn't look convinced, Zazu decided to let the matter drop. He was an advisor and only that. True, he had known the Queen her whole life and occasionally looked after her while her parents took care of the kingdom, he cared for the golden lioness.

"Yes sire," he said, bowing his head.

"Alright, take me to whatever kind of problem the animals are having," Kovu commanded in a soft voice.

-------------------------

In the Outlands, Krooger and Kadio were outside the cave talking. While Krooger sat with a patient stare upon his face, his brother was busy pacing and talking.

"This will not work Krooger," the young brown lion was saying. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Calm down Kadio. This will work. What better way to take the Pridelands than by using their Queen? We train her for a few weeks, maybe a month at the most and she becomes one of us. A bloodthirsty killer! Her pride, and precious King won't even know what hit them. That Kovu will probably look into her eyes seeing the same cold look he used to have."

Kadio shook his head. "It doesn't seem possible. Here his own mother trained him as a killer. Instead of going through with it and killing that Simba character, he falls in love with the King's daughter, betrays everyone on both sides including his mother and in the end he becomes a Prince, heir to the throne and now he's king of all the Pridelands! Sheesh, talk about letting your feelings, cloud your destiny." He spat. "It's deeply disgusting! If it were me, I would've done my job then choose a queen, a good one. How many lions fall so fast?"

Krooger smirked. "I don't know. I sure wouldn't. And I'm sure you wouldn't either." Kadio looked away. Krooger laughed. "Sorry. Anyway, we'll start Kiara training as soon as possible. This is gonna be joyous."

"What about the Pridelands? That pesky mate of hers, he's gonna figure out she's gone."

"Yes, but they won't suspect us. Remember, we snuck in undercover of night?"

Kadio sighed. "Yes I know. Come on bro, you can't blame me for wondering."

Krooger rolled his eyes. "No of course not but even if Kovu does suspect us, there's no way he'd make it out alive. You know it and I know it."

"Right, my apologizes, my King," he said in a playful bow.

Krooger smacked him in the head. "Don't do that! My Prince," he said in a smile.

The two brothers bumped heads. A lioness padded towards them. "Your majesty," she said to Krooger in a bow and did the same to Kadio, "your highness."

"What is it?" Krooger asked.

"The lioness we captured is awake."

The lions exchanged glances. "Thank you," Kadio said to the lioness. She bowed again and departed, going towards her pride sisters.

"Let's go and see if little Kiara is prepared for the plans we have in store for her shall we?" Krooger asked with a wicked smile.

As Krooger and Kadio walked into the spare cave, beside the main one, they looked to find Kiara awake.

"Good you're up," Krooger began, "it's time."

Kiara shook the extra sleep out of her eyes. She wished she were home. She wished she hadn't left the safety of the den otherwise she wouldn't be in this situation right now. "Can't change the events," she thought to herself. She shook her head quickly. "What do you want me to do?" she asked in a voice that tried to sound strong.

Krooger smirked and jerked his head to Kadio who walked up a few steps.

"You do everything that goes with the training and there'll be no problems, got it?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Kiara nodded. A thought crossed her mind. "Kovu, I hope you're not too worried." She looked up at them, sighing. "Okay, I'm ready."

The two lions smirked and walked out of the cave with Kiara following close behind. The lionesses all looked up in expectation but when the lions strode passed them, they turned to each other with confused looks.

One lioness turned to another. "Wonder what they're going to teach that weak Pridelander?"

The one lioness shrugged. "I don't know but whatever it is, it's bound to be something murderous. After Krooger wants to use her so we can take over the Pridelands. I hear the kingdom is always full of good meat, soft grass and plenty of waterholes. Even places to catch the sunrays without sitting directly underneath."

"I can't wait to sleep in their den," said another.

The pride sisters all laughed and continued to watch as Krooger and Kadio led Kiara to the middle of the Outlands near the rocky cliffs.

"This should be interesting," spoke another lioness with an evil look.

Krooger and Kadio suddenly stopped walking and turned to face Kiara.

"Okay Kiara, to start your training, we're going work on your pouncing skills," Krooger said.

"But I already know how to-" Kiara began but Kadio silenced her with a snarl.

"Silence!" the black maned hissed angrily. "You're not Queen of these lands. You're Queen of the Pridelands and sorry, you're no longer in that territory anymore. As my brother stated last night, incase you forgot, he is King and I am Prince of the Outlands. In these parts you're only a normal lioness with no royal ties. By blood yes you are royal, but nothing else. Got it?"

Kiara nodded her head. "Yes, I understand."

"Good. Now, try to pin me," Kadio commanded.

Kiara pawed at the ground. She stuck out her claws and jumped but Kadio stepped aside sending Kiara fly past him. She hit the ground on her side with a thud. Kadio and Krooger growled.

"What? Please brother, tell me this is a joke?" Kadio said, turning to Krooger with pleading stare. "What kind of lioness, Pridelander or no, what kind can't even pin a fully grown lion?"

Krooger shook his head, his mane falling into his face. He pawed at the ground but unlike Kiara's action of doing so it wasn't out of nervousness. It was out of frustration. "I don't know Kadio," he answered almost softly, barely suppressing growl.

Kadio sighed. "This may take a while then." He watched as Kiara rose to her paws, shaking the dust from her golden coat.

"It doesn't matter how long it takes!" Krooger hissed, also watching, "We'll continue to train her to be the best killer other than you and me of course. By the time we're done with her, she'll be a more cold-blooded killer than King Kovu!"

The two lions turned. "All right Kiara, let's try this again," Krooger said as he nodded to Kadio.

The lioness only nodded as Kadio walked up, standing in front of her. "Try to pin me."

Kiara furrowed her brow and concentrated. Her small trainings with Kovu slowly came to her mind but she also had to be careful not to endanger her unborn cub. She crouched low to the ground and ran towards the brown lion. Timing it to what she believed was right she leapt into the air.

Kadio had no time to react until he felt the lioness forepaws pressing into his mane and her back paws into his stomach. He grunted and fell onto his back.

Krooger stood with a shocked yet impressed look on his face. Though he knew that training the young lioness was going to take time, patience and practice he was more than willing to suffer the Pridelander's craziness for a while.

"It will all pay off when I stand on Pride Rock," he thought to himself with a proud smile on his face. He watched as Kiara and Kadio continued their pouncing lesson. "And tomorrow, she starts to fight. Yeah, fighting me." Seeing Kiara land on her side again for the second time today was going to get real old real fast. He yawned and settled himself on the ground. "This is going to be a long day," he said to himself.

Kadio rose to his paws and lunged at Kiara who countered his attack by stepping to the side. "Patience Kadio," he reminded himself. "Patience." He reared and pounced on Kiara again.

-------------------------

Kovu sighed to himself as he walked back to Pride Rock with a heavy heart and troubled mind. The day had been difficult for him. He had solved the animals' problems but was constantly worrying for Kiara, asking himself the hard and big questions. He felt as though he had been split into two separate lions. One part of him was a king and the other was a scared lion concerned for his mate.

He walked up the stone steps and up to the promontory. He needed a good place to think and the promontory was the best place. Kovu looked out again into the lands, wondering where Kiara was. He had asked Zazu if he had seen her but the hornbill said no. His ears lowered and he felt himself sink to the stone ground. He rested his head on his paws, thinking.

"Kiara, where are you? Don't you know I'm worried sick," he said to himself. A tear streaked down his face, landing at his paws with a silent splash but to him it was loud and clear.

Being there on that spot brought many good memories for him. This was where he had the conversation over whether or not he could tell Kiara the truth about Zira and the plot she had planned for him to kill Simba. He remembered how he had said that he didn't want to do it because he felt himself falling in love with her. He remembered that he told himself that he had to try to talk to her about his conflicted feelings but it all went wrong. Simba had interrupted his sentence saying that wanting to talk with him. "So I went," he said softly.

He and Simba walked around the Pridelands, in the part where Vitani and Nuka intentionally caused the fire that would allow him to safe Kiara's life and gain entry into the royal den and to Simba. It was there he had learned about Scar, how Simba said that the dead king couldn't let go of hate. Now he questioned himself over that conversation. How could Simba know what his uncle was like as a cub? More importantly how could _he_? Scar died when he just an infant. He remembered how Simba had spoken about his late uncle and even then yet now, the questions spilled into Kovu's mind.

He was so wrapped up in memories that he near failed to hear a gentle sound from behind him. His ear flicked and he rose to his paws turning. Nala was standing in front of him with a gentle look. As hard as he tried, Kovu managed a smile, a faint one.

"Hey Nala," he said walking over.

"The kill is in the den," she replied. She tilted her head for a moment and looked around. "Where's Kiara? I expected her to be up here with you."

Kovu felt his heart sink into his stomach. He lowered his head, his mind, once again boggled with questions. Should he tell her now or wait until after the meal? He groaned quietly. "_No! What good would it be, to tell her later? She's expecting Kiara to come up the stone steps. She expected her to be here with me. No, better tell her now._" He let out a slow shaky breath.

"Nala…" Kovu started, near stumbling, "Kiara isn't here. I haven't seen her since last night. When I woke up this morning, she wasn't beside me." He looked up at the crème colored lioness only to see her staring at him with what he believed to be fear.

"Kovu… where is she?"

"I don't know," the brown lion answered honestly. "I've searched for her all over the Pridelands. There's no trace. Nala…" he paused, lowering his head in sorrow and defeat. He had wanted to find her so desperately. Now he feared that Nala hated him.

When he first came to the Pridelands, the former Queen was first to put any trust in him and to this day it still shocked him. When she was Queen and Simba was King, he had been under careful watch by the red maned lion, the same lion he had been trained for nearly three years to kill. But she… Simba's mate and the Queen of the Pridelands… without a doubt in her mind trusted him.

Why?

He was the son of Zira and in some ways the adopted son of his mother's former mate.

Why?

Kovu shook his head. "Now is not the time to question events of the past," his mind told his heart. "Focus Kovu!" He met her eyes again, though he glanced at the ground. "Nala… it's my fault. I should've sensed she was gone." He breathed heavily, while hoping he wouldn't receive a blow to the head for not taking care about the crème lioness's only daughter.

Nala saw the hurt in her son-in-law's eyes. She watched him sink low to the ground, his head resting on it and his paws over his head. He was crying. She walked up to him, gently placing a paw on his. "Kovu," she began, in a voice that was not harsh or judgmental. "It's not your fault." She sighed. "Look let's eat and when we're finished, we'll send out search parties okay?"

Kovu slowly nodded, his paws rested on the ground but his eyes were not looking anywhere, but down.

Nala sighed and retreated into the den but she stopped at the sound of the King's voice. "Thank you for not blaming me Nala." She turned and smiled at him. "You did nothing wrong Kovu. We'll find her. I love her too." She continued towards the den, wondering where Kiara had gone.

Inside, the lionesses all stood around the catches. Nala nodded and the pride started getting their shares.

Vitani was curious as to why her brother wasn't in with them. She walked up and seeing the former Queen's worried gaze, she carefully came and sat beside her. After a short, cold silence, Nala looked up at Vitani and began telling her about Kiara's disappearance.

-------------------------

The Outlands were even hotter in the afternoon. Krooger, Kadio and Kiara trudged back wearily to the pride's keep. As soon as they were inside, Krooger breathed in the cool shady air. Kadio sniffed if with a sigh of relief. The two lions looked behind them to see their trainee looking immensely tired.

Kadio turned to Krooger. "You gotta admit she did really well."

"Maybe so, but that's only because you were patient with her," Krooger replied. "As for me… I won't be so easy and you know it." He looked back at her with a sparkle in his eyes. "And so does she." Kadio just nodded and continued following his brother further into the keep.

Kiara was trying her hardest not to pass out but she could barely keep her eyes open.

The two lions finally stopped and Kadio stepped to the side as Krooger turned to face the golden lioness. "Alright Kiara since you did moderately well on your first day there is no reason for you to sleep in the other cave."

Kiara only nodded. She wanted to say something but thought better of it. Krooger gestured with his head to a spot where she could sleep. She walked over, pawing at the ground and laid down, her body was exhausted and her eyes were deeply tired. Within a few seconds, she was fully asleep, breathing softly.

Krooger and Kadio walked up towards the entrance. They sat down and started talking.

"You know for a Pridelander, she does learn pretty fast," Kadio said.

"I know but it doesn't mean anything. She still has a long way to go," Krooger said with a cold stare on his face.

Kadio nodded and looked out into the distance. "Ah, good the lionesses are back with the kill. At least they're being careful and not making any noises in the Pridelands." He sighed. "Sometimes I wonder how the old Outsiders dealt with living in this barren wasteland for three years."

Krooger shook his head. "I don't know but very soon, we will be in the place where they are now…" he paused, taking a deep breath. "The Pridelands! The home of lions!"

Kadio laughed softly. "How glorious that will be!"

They stopped talking when the lionesses arrived with the kill. Tika stopped and bowed. "Your majesty, as you can see, we are back and were unseen by those Pridelanders."

"Good job Tika," Kadio said. He turned to Krooger. "I shall wake our trainee." He rose and went into the cave.

The pride ate their fill of the kill, with Kiara getting extra for she needed to keep up her strength. The days, possibly even weeks to come were going to be challenging and difficult.

-------------------------

After eating their own kill, Kovu informed his pride about Kiara. They were shocked and immediately rose to attention. Kovu asked for four searching parties to search throughout the Pridelands to find her. Kovu led one party to the east, Nala and her selected party went to the west, Vitani with her party traveled to the north and Misti led her companions to the south. It was night when everyone returned and they all had the same thing to say. No sign of the young Queen.

Kovu was deeply distressed. He told the pride to go into the cave and rest for the night. They would continue the search in the morning.

Now he stood on the promontory, looking up at the sky. He let out a worried sigh and allowed his mane to fall into his eyes. A few tears fell down his muzzle, landing on the ground in silent splashes. He sniffed and turned his eyes up to the sky. The stars were shining and the moon lit up the lands.

"Simba," he said in a soft voice. "Wherever Kiara is, please keep her safe. Have I failed you? I promised I'd look after her." He lowered his head again. "I should've gone with her, I could've protected her." He looked up again, more tears coming down. "Simba guide her, protect her and our unborn cub."

Taking another look at the sky, Kovu felt himself grow tired. He yawned and walked down the promontory and towards the cave. Stepping inside the darkness, careful not to accidentally step over the lionesses, the brown lion made his way to the back of the cave where he had slept before. He saw Vitani lying in the same spot as the previous night and carefully laid, down near her. He looked all around to see everyone sleeping in a fit of peace. He glanced up ahead, seeing Nala on the royal stone. He knew she was worried for Kiara; she was her daughter. He was worried too; Kiara was his mate.

Kovu looked to the side, still half expecting her to be there. He knew she wasn't. He sighed and sniffed. Tiredness fell upon his face and he put his head down on his paws. He blinked a few more tears and finally fell asleep.

**Well, what did ya think? Yes, I told Mary that I planned to put in a new chapter in-between because before, there was a big jump in time from chapter 13-14, so I had Mary help me put this together.******

**Anyway, hope you liked it and expect another update here shortly, okay.**

**Anyway, but for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu W.**_


	15. One Of Them?

**Chapter 15: One of Them**

5 weeks flew by since Kiara disappeared. During this time Kovu and Nala began to think she would never returned. The former Queen had tried to tell her son-in-law that Kiara was gone but the black maned King refused to believe it. His love for Kiara was too strong and he said in reply that he would never stop loving his mate nor would he take another. Despite this, Kovu still sent search parties who would return at dusk with no luck.

Every night Kovu would find himself on the promontory, praying for Kiara's return and asking the Great Kings for guidance. Nala was taking over her daughter's duties but would often leave it to Vitani since she had excellent leadership skills, especially in the hunting parties.

Now, night fell in the Pridelands and Kovu was lying on the promontory, looking at the stars. He yawned, feeling very tired. He turned to the den. It felt empty without Kiara at his side. He sighed and sniffed back a few tears.

"Kiara, why did you leave? Where are you?" he asked himself softly, feeling his body wrack with heavy shaking and sobs threatening to come out of his eyes. His green eyes shined in the darkness and he rose, going back to the den for a rest, still unaware that his beloved mate was in the Outlands.

--------------------------

During the five weeks in the Outlands, Kiara's stomach had grown slightly but didn't affect the training she was going through. She was being trained in the early morning till the early evening and whenever she slept she was grateful for it. The training Krooger put her through, was making Kiara a strong lioness. She ran with great speed and her pouncing ability had greatly improved.

Her hunting was also impressive to him and Kadio. Even some of the lionesses had to admit that the Pridelander was now just as good as they. Kiara could now sneak up on animals quietly and take them down easily. It took many tries for her to get that right but with the help of the leading lioness in the hunting party, she succeeded.

With all this training and teachings, Kiara's memory of the Pridelands began to fade. Her mother, friends, some well known, some not and even Kovu, she had no recollections. They were a blur. She was unaware that Krooger, Kadio and the lionesses were forcing her to forget her past life.

Morning rose in the Outlands territory. The lionesses were outside; chatting while Krooger entered the cave Kiara had been sleeping in. He smiled. "Are you ready for the biggest test?" he asked with an evil glare.

Kiara lifted her head, an evil smirk in her red hazel eyes. "I am. I've been waiting for a long time."

"Alright, come with me." Krooger walked out with Kiara following. The lionesses all looked up expectantly as they saw Krooger and Kiara. Kadio, who was lying nearby, was also curious, but he also knew what his brother was going to tell the golden furred lioness.

The two felines walked to the Outlands border where just ahead laid Kiara's old home, the Pridelands. Krooger stopped and turned to his protégé. "Alright your test is in the Pridelands, I'll have the pride follow but we'll be watching far back to see how you do." He looked at her carefully and when she nodded in understanding, he continued. "What you need to do is bring back a few Pridelanders, I don't care who and if you succeed, the skills you've embraced over these few weeks will rise." He paused and she smiled. "Good, now make us proud and get to it!" He chuckled.

Kiara bowed. "Yes, my King," she said with confidence. Looking ahead, she ran towards the green grasses of her kingdom. Krooger turned to the others and nodded. They too bowed and followed the lioness at a slow pace, hoping to not be seen.

--------------------------

After many minutes of walking, Kiara found a Pridelander lioness alone. Looking harder Kiara sensed that the lioness was waiting for something. She smiled evilly, her teeth showing. "This should be pretty easy!" she thought.

Ducking down deep into the tall grass, Kiara started to slowly sneak up on the unsuspecting lioness. Feeling herself getting to a good pouncing stance, she stopped. Taking a breath, she pounced.

The lioness's ears perked up and through instinct she managed to doge Kiara's pounce, sending the golden lioness sprawling to the ground. Kiara landed in the grass and quickly rose, baring her teeth. The lioness looked on her but before she could make any sudden attacks, Kiara ran at her, hitting her in the face with her paw. The lioness spun around, landing on her stomach and was knocked out. Kiara walked up, bent on finishing her off not knowing that it was one of her good friends, Misti.

Kiara smirked and prepared to move on but the other lioness, Misti was waiting for, jumped out, pouncing on Kiara and sinking her teeth into her neck. Blood started to rush out of Kiara's wound, causing her to roar in pain. With a surge of strength she was able to throw the lioness of her back. Kiara turned, watching as the lioness landed on the ground, hard but managed to get up. Kiara bared her teeth and jumped, sinking her teeth into the lioness's neck. With cold eyes, she noticed the lioness's fur color was a sandy grayish tan, what she didn't know was that the lioness was Vitani, her sister in law.

Vitani groaned in pain, completely unaware that it was Kiara who was attacking her. Vitani roared and threw Kiara off. When she was free, Vitani tried to pounce but Kiara was too quick. Vitani sailed past her, landing on her side. She rose, blowing the fringe from her eyes, looking on the lioness hatefully. Taking a closer look, Vitani gasped and saw who she was fighting.

"Kiara?" she asked in a stunned voice. Before she could say anything else, Kiara ran, slamming her paw at Vitani's head, sending her to the ground again, hard and unconscious.

Another proud smirk made its way to Kiara's maw and she looked up, seeing another lioness jump at her. Kiara rolled her eyes and moved out of the way, sending the lioness, a former outlander, sprawling to the ground. Kiara smiled and jumped at her, biting her neck. The lioness gasped for air and tried to throw her off but was unable. Smiling at this, she noticed seven Pridelanders running towards the scene. Letting the lioness's bloody neck fall to the ground, Kiara smiled evilly and ran back to the Outlands with the lionesses that followed her, going back as well.

The seven lionesses saw their fallen friends, two deeply wounded and unconscious, the other struggling to breathe. They ran to help. Kovu was among them, looking on the scene with shocked eyes. He ran to the third lioness, helping her to her paws.

"What happened?" he asked in deep concern. "Who did this?" By this time, Nala came forward, also having a worried look.

The lioness fell to the ground and looked up at her king with frightened eyes. "A golden colored lioness attacked Vitani and Misti. I saw and ran to help them but she attacked me. I tried to protect myself but she was very quick and sank her teeth into my neck," she paused, "I… I think I knew who it was."

"Who? One of those rogue lionesses again," Kovu said, anger showing in his eyes.

The lioness shook her head, feeling her vision become blurry and dizziness fell upon her. "No… I… think it… was…" she paused, looking into her king's and former queen's eyes. "KIARA!" she said finally. Her head fell back to the ground and her breathing was gone from her body.

Kovu and Nala's eyes grew wide in disbelief. Kovu's mouth opened in amaze. He just stood there, not believing what he heard. Nala just lowered her head, unable to say anything. The brown lion's mind was in a whirl. "_I don't believe this,_" he thought. "_It's impossible! Kiara's not, like that at all! She would never attack her pride sisters!_" Turning his head, he saw Vitani on the ground. Worry coursed through his body as he ran over to his sister, nudging her as gently as he could. He had heard the lioness's words clearly but needed a second opinion. "_Please, this can't be true._"

"Vitani, what happened, who did this to you?" he asked.

Vitani lifted her head, answering with a weak voice, "Kovu, I saw a golden colored lioness attack Misti. I jumped in and attacked to save Misti's life. I bit her neck hard but she threw me off. When I got up again, she knocked me unconscious." She paused to take in a breath of air. "Kovu, I think it was Kiara! There's no one in the pride who has golden fur like hers."

Kovu felt his heart shatter. Now he was sure that he couldn't believe the words. He also knew that Vitani would never lie to him about anything. "_Kiara,_" he thought again, feeling dizzy from heartache. "_She's been trained… to be a killer? No! How? Who? Why?_" These were questions he could not answer.

Nala was standing next to her son-in-law, seeing him unable to speak further. Turning to the wounded lioness, she asked, "Are you sure it was Kiara?"

Vitani nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."

Like Kovu, Nala's mind was in whirl. "_My daughter, a trained killer?_" She shook her head. "_No, it's impossible!_" She shook her head again, hoping to clear it and focus on the injured pride members. "Alright, we will talk about this later," she said and lifted her head, facing the other lionesses, "let's take Vitani and Misti home."

The lionesses nodded and came to their fallen comrades. Two lionesses lifted Vitani up onto their backs, while another two did the same for Misti. The remaining three bade their farewells to the other fallen lioness and walked up to the King and former Queen, ready to go. Nala and Kovu lead the way, their hearts and heads heavy with what they had heard about Kiara.

Kovu lead his pride home with a downcast stare. "_Kiara, how?_" he thought. No answer came to him. He feared he would never know.

--------------------------

Kiara returned to the Outlands with a proud smirk on her face. She had no idea that she had just injured two of her friends and had killed another. She didn't care. There was only thing on her mind. Kill. She chuckled softly as she walked back to the pride's keep. She walked into the chambers and stood in front of Krooger.

The dark brown lion saw her enter with blood on her muzzle, paws and chest. He smiled triumphantly. "Well done Kiara. That was brilliant!"

Kiara nodded and bowed her head. "What else do you want me to do?" she asked in a hypnotized like voice. The adrenaline she felt her body had yet to leave. She felt she hadn't killed enough. She loved it.

Krooger thought for a moment and shook his head. "Nothing more. For now go to your cave, and we'll talk there," he said.

"Yes, King Krooger," Kiara replied.

Krooger smiled. He loved it when she called him that. He stepped forward, jerking his head in the direction of the cave. Kiara followed and along. When they arrived, Kiara looked up at him curiously. "What is it you wanted to speak to me about sire?"

"First off I want to say that you have improved very much. I am proud of you as well. Tomorrow will be yet another challenge but you can accomplish it. Are you ready?" he asked.

"I am," Kiara answered with evilly, her eyes narrowed.

Krooger smiled again and continued. "Like I said, you have improved greatly. You're one of the best killers we have here. We want you to become the best."

Despite her change, Kiara blushed slightly but regained her composure. "Thank you, your majesty."

"Tomorrow, you will go back to the Pridelands." He paused to see if Kiara was listening. She was, her eyes sparkling a bit at the thought of going back to kill again. Krooger smiled inwardly at that and continued. "You will go and kill the former Queen and current King, and that includes anyone who gets in your way. Just to make sure things go well Kadio will go with you."

"Yes. Kadio and I will go and take them out," Kiara said with a voice deprived of emotion. She spoke coldly.

"Very well. Get some rest. I want you fully energized for tomorrow. You will need it."

"Yes sir," Kiara said as she laid, down.

"Tomorrow will be a great day for you and soon we will take over the Pridelands fully!" Krooger said, as he walked out with an evil smile.

**Well, what did ya think? Surprise wasn't it? Anyway, the next chapter should be up soon, okay?**

**We worked hard on this chapter, so hope you enjoyed it!:)**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

**_-Kovu W._**


	16. A Pridelander Again?

Chapter 16: A Pridelander Again 

Morning light approached the Outlands dry ground and the pride was up doing the daily things. Kadio and Kiara were preparing to go to the Pridelands to kill the lions there.

Krooger came into Kiara's cave. "Are you ready for your biggest test yet?" he asked. When the golden lioness nodded, he continued. "Beware as you may not come back alive"

Kiara rolled her eyes. "I am. Don't worry, I will not die but succeed!" She smiled evilly to assure her statement.

"Good! I like hearing that," Krooger said evilly. "Now, as I said yesterday, you will be going to the Pridelands with Kadio to finish those pesky lions. After that we can finally take the Pridelands as our own!"

Kiara smiled and heard Krooger call his brother. She couldn't hear what was being said as Krooger was speaking in a hushed tone. "You will go with her into the Pridelands to kill the current King and former Queen, understand?"

Hearing what Krooger told him, Kadio nodded. "Alright but why Kiara? Why not someone else?" The tone in his voice was one of frustration.

Krooger paused before speaking again. He turned to Kiara. "Could you excuse us for a moment? I need to talk with Kadio."

The gold lioness nodded and watched as Krooger left, Kadio following with an angered look on his face. Once outside Krooger turned again to his brother. "Kadio, calm down. The reason Kiara is going with you is because she's bait."

Kadio looked on him in confusion. "I don't understand."

"You see dear brother, I wasn't going to keep Kiara forever. I just wanted to torment her and see if she would survive this and even to my surprise, she has! I still hate her as much as the pride does. Don't worry, chances are she will die today from this mission." He leaned in closer, almost whispering. "But if she doesn't die, I want you to kill her. She's still a Pridelander after all." He spat on the ground in disgust. "You know how I hate Pridelanders!" His eyes flashed with a red color.

Kadio listened closely and slowly nodded his head. "Oh. So you're just keeping her, hoping that when she tries to kill the Pridelanders, she will fail and die?"

"Exactly!" Krooger said.

"Do you want me to go now, or wait till midday?"

"Wait till midday."

Kadio nodded and Krooger called Kiara outside while acting that what he said wasn't important. When the lioness appeared, he started speaking. "Kiara, this plan will happen at midday."

"Okay," Kiara replied, nodding with claws out.

----------------------------

The day flew fast and the Pridelands were peaceful. The animals were either, grazing, chatting or just lying in the sun. On Pride Rock, in the den, Kovu was unable to perform his duties. He was pacing back and forth, thinking over what Vitani and a deceased lioness had told him the day before. It was bothering him so much that he told Zazu to take over whatever problems the animals were having that day.

Sighing to himself, Kovu lifted his head, seeing Nala enter the cave. The crème colored lioness saw the disturbed expression on her son-in-law's face and walked over. "Kovu, what is it?" she asked in a worried voice.

Another sigh of pain escaped the lion's mouth. He slowly met her gaze. "You don't think Kiara could've attacked yesterday do you?" He hoped she wouldn't say 'yes'.

Nala pawed at the ground, thinking. "Honestly?" she asked. He nodded. "I don't think so. Kiara wouldn't hurt anyone." She paused. "Maybe you should talk to Vitani about this," she suggested.

Kovu sighed, nodding his head slowly. "Okay, I'll talk with Vitani but I want to send lionesses to patrol the lands." Nala nodded and went outside. When she was gone, Kovu turned, seeing his sister nearby. "Vitani, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Vitani walked over, sitting down beside her brother. "What is it Kovu?" she asked, seeing his still worried expression and saddened eyes.

The brown lion sniffed. "Vitani are you sure it was Kiara who attacked you yesterday?" He felt his heart beat rather fast, as he hoped his sister would be wrong.

Vitani lowered her head, her bangs falling over her eyes. She pawed at the ground, uncertain as to how she should answer her brother's question. If there was something she didn't want, it was to cause him more pain than what he was already feeling. After a small silence and mind pondering, she looked up at him. "Well… I'm not fully certain, but the lioness looked like her."

"What did she look like, exactly?" Kovu asked.

"Well, she had golden fur, brown eyes, and a crème muzzle. That's all I saw," Vitani answered in explanation.

Kovu nodded, smiling a bit. "Alright, thank you Vitani."

Vitani smiled and gently nuzzled him. "Anytime Kovu. You're my brother." She smirked and walked away, joining the rest of the lionesses.

Kovu watched her, laughing softly. Vitani had changed much since the battle between their pride and the Pridelanders. He was grateful to see her adapting to this new lifestyle. In the midst of this, he continued thinking about the mysterious lioness who attacked his sister and friends.

"It couldn't have been Kiara," he kept thinking. "Could it?" He shook his head and went outside, walking up to the promontory, lying down hoping the air could take away this thought for a moment.

----------------------------

In the Outlands, Kiara and Kadio were getting ready to leave. Krooger walked up to them. He turned to Kiara saying, "Good luck, we will be watching."

Kiara nodded and ran off with Kadio by her side. When they were out of sight, Krooger chuckled, speaking to himself, "So sorry dear Kiara but I won't be watching to see you succeed. Oh no, I hope to see you dead!"

----------------------------

Kovu had sent lionesses to patrol the lands, hoping that one of their groups would see any signs of Kiara, unaware that his missing mate and an Outlander entered the kingdom undercover of the grasses.

Kadio saw the lionesses patrolling. He growled angrily. "Damn, the King has sent some lionesses to patrolling!" He sighed angrily. "I guess we'll have to take out more Pridelanders than expected." Kiara heard, only nodding as a response. Kadio looked all around him, seeing the lionesses. He spoke again. "Alright, there are two lionesses over there. I'll get the one on the left you get the one on the right."

Kiara shook her head, not liking the idea. "How about we go for as many as possible?" she asked.

"Fine!" Kadio said, rolling his eyes. Now more then ever he wanted to get rid of her. He knew she had changed but… "_Like Krooger said, she's a Pridelander! The scum of the lands!_" he thought.

While the two lionesses continued scouting, Kadio and Kiara leapt from their hiding place in the grass, growling. The lionesses turned, seeing the intruders with bared teeth and dangerous growls. Before they could act, Kiara slammed her paw into a lioness face knocking her out cold, while Kadio jumped at the other slamming his huge paw into her face. The blow sent her sprawling into a large rock and upon impact she was knocked out.

Kadio smirked at this and turned to Kiara. "All we need to do is just knock the lionesses out and when we get to Pride Rock, we kill the King and former Queen!" When Kiara nodded, he continued. "But, I'll go for the former Queen first, so it'll distract the King then you kill him!"

Kiara nodded, smiling evilly. "Okay!"

They saw three lionesses approach. Turning to each other, they hid again, lowering themselves to the grass. They waited and pounced. Kiara went for one lioness. She jumped up, landing on the lioness's back, sinking her teeth into her neck. The lioness roared in pain, but Kiara slammed her paw at the back of her head, knocking her out.

The other two lionesses attacked Kadio, but the brown lion was too strong and easily threw them off. He smacked his paw into the face of one, which knocked her out while Kiara went for the other. The lioness saw her come and slammed her paw at Kiara's face. Kiara landed on the ground, shaking her head due to dizziness. The lioness smiled and ran taking her chance to kill the golden foe but Kadio hit her with his paw. The lioness fell to the ground, unmoving.

Kiara was close to unconsciousness but forced herself to get up with Kadio's help. After a few moments, Kiara gained her lost strength. She turned to Kadio. "I'm fine," she growled. The lion stepped back. They made their way near Pride Rock but four lionesses blocked their way.

Two lionesses jumped from a ledge, going for Kiara and the other two jumped at Kadio. The brown lion smirked, knowing he was too strong. He leapt out of the way, knocking one lioness out with a single blow to the head. The other sank her teeth into Kadio's right foreleg, causing him to roar in pain. With his free left foreleg, Kadio hit the lioness in the head, hard. She groaned in pain, landing on the ground a few steps away. Seeing this, Kadio ran over, limping on his right foreleg and with his left, he knocked her out.

When Kadio dealt with his attackers, the other two lionesses were fighting with Kiara. One lioness sank her teeth into Kiara's foreleg, and the other bit into her neck, which caused tremendous pain and blood poured from the wound. Kiara roared and threw the lionesses away. One fell to the ground a few steps away while the other flew over Kiara's head, landing near her friend. Kiara rose to her paws, for she was on her stomach when the lionesses attacked. She walked over to the one in front and hit her with a paw. The lioness fell to the ground, unmoving. Kiara went towards the other with bared teeth. She ran, pinning her to the ground and sinking her teeth into her neck. The lioness gasped in pain and soon fell unconscious.

After finishing with the lionesses Kadio walked up to Kiara, who turned her head, upon seein him. She sighed, tiredly. "Well, that was quite a surprise, never saw it coming. We're still alive and that's what counts."

Kadio rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess so!" His mouth spoke these words but his mind had another sentence instead. "_Damn it, I wish she would've died there!_" He shook his head and they moved up to Pride Rock. They were near the last step when they saw Kovu and Nala talking. Kadio turned to Kiara again, "Alright remember the plan. When the former Queen turns, I'll attack and kill that way the King won't notice your coming. When that happens, you attack alright?"

Kiara looked behind her to see if anyone was there. No one was. "Right!" she responded.

Kadio sighed. "Here goes nothing," he said to himself.

Kadio crept up and pounced jumping on Nala. They rolled a few times until the former queen landed on her side. She groaned and roared as Kadio sank his teeth into her stomach. Nala gasped in pain as blood poured. She tried to push him off but he was too strong. With his eyes locked on the lioness's frightened face, Kadio watched as she fell into an unconscious state.

Kovu turned, stunned at the sudden attack. He growled dangerously and advanced toward Kadio, but Kiara jumped up and ran, slamming her paw into his face and watched as he fell to the ground. Kadio, after finishing with Nala, just stood in place watching and laughing evilly. Kiara pounced and attempted to pin Kovu but he stuck his hind legs into her stomach and threw her over his head. He rose to his paws just as Kiara did the same. He walked up, racking his right foreleg with claws out, into her face, leaving four bloody marks, which would leave a scar across her left eye.

Kiara growled angrily and bared her teeth. Kovu never knew what happened as Kiara slammed her paw against his face. Again, he fell to the ground and she pounced, pinning him hard to the ground. Kovu looked up in shock. After a while, he recognized the lioness. It was Kiara. Looking harder, he noticed that Kiara's once beautiful brown eyes were now full of hatred, the same hatred his own green eyes were filled with a year or so back. Kiara stared down at Kovu with blood rushing down her face, some of which landed in her eye, causing it to sting.

Kovu heard Kadio yelling, "Kill him. Kill him now!"

Kiara was still on top of Kovu, growling. In the back of her mind, she had many thoughts. "_Wait a minute, I know I've seen this lion but where?_" She looked down, harder. "_His bright green eyes, black mane, dark brown fur and a scar across his left eye!_" Then it hit her. She finally remembered who the lion was and the life she once had with him!

It was Kovu!

Kadio watched, not understanding what Kiara was doing. He growled, as if he saw this coming.

Kiara's eyes softened and tears came down her face. Then at last the rest of her body softened. "Kovu?" she asked quietly.

It was just loud enough that Kovu heard. "Yes Kiara, its me, it's really me!" he said, feeling slightly better that she spoke his name.

Kiara got off him immediately, greatly ashamed for what she had done. Kovu rose, seeing tears come down her face. She put her head on his shoulder, feeling his soft mane on her cheek. "Kovu, I'm so ashamed!" she cried. "I can't believe I betrayed you, hurt you and my pride! I'm sorry Kovu, I really am!" She backed away but not far enough as Kovu came forward, wiping her tears and the blood with a paw.

He came forward, whispering in her ear. "It's okay Kiara, its okay." He nuzzled her and licked her cheek. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I had no idea you were in the Outlands!"

Kadio growled, clearly not liking this. He charged at Kovu and knocked him aside and when he was, Kadio jumped at Kiara, pinning her to the ground. He sank his teeth into her neck and blood poured, as Kiara roared in pain. Pushing her hind legs into his stomach, she threw him away but allowed the brown lion to rise to his paws.

"You know what Kiara," Kadio began, growling, "you've always been a wimp, too scared to kill anything and always having others help!" He paused and smirked. "You attacked Kovu, your pride members and your mother Nala who is lying over there, almost dead!"

A snarl escaped Kiara's throat. "Mock me all you want Kadio. I won't tolerate your ways again!" She jumped at Kadio, and they collided, rolling across the ground until they stopped to the edge of the stone steps. Kiara pushed Kadio off and he fell while but Kiara caught the ledge of one step.

Kadio found himself two steps near the grass. He rolled to his paws, groaning in pain. He sighed tiredly and jumped down but when he landed, he fell on his forepaws but lifted himself up again. He looked up at Pride Rock. "Kovu!" he roared, "This is another beginning! You and your pride will fall!" Breathing heavily, fire coursing through his veins, he ran back to the Outlands.

Kiara was struggling for her wounds still bled. Kovu rose to his paws and walked over, helping her onto the surface level. She sighed and looked up at him, smiling weakly. "Thanks Kovu. I am really sorry I did this to you and the Pride! A Queen isn't supposed harm her family and subjects!" She lowered her ears and head. "So, the worst punishment I should get is for you to banish me. I don't deserve to live with you, the pride or even set paw in the Pridelands."

Kovu was surprised and shocked. "Kiara, I know how you feel, but don't say that. You _do_ deserve to live. I love you. If I lost you again, my life would be a wreck. I wouldn't know what to do next!"

Kiara smiled slightly and nuzzled him with tears streaming down her face. "I love you too Kovu and I promise, I will never do this to you or the Pride ever again!"

Kovu sighed with utter relief. "I know. When the pride returns we'll send a lioness for Rafiki so he can look at you and your mother."

Kiara nodded and went up into the cave to rest. Kovu watched her go and went over, picking Nala and placing her onto his back. He went into the cave, laying her gently next to the wall. He sighed and went over to Kiara, gently nuzzling her. He laid, down next to her but didn't sleep. He waited for the pride to return.

An hour later the lionesses returned from the hunt and were shocked to see blood on the ground. They entered the den with shocked and fearful expressions on their faces. The first was seeing Kovu lying next to… Kiara. The other was for seeing Nala lying near the wall with an open wound in her stomach. They murmured to themselves, asking what had happened but Kovu shook his head, not wanting to talk, at least not yet. Three lionesses approached, dragging the kill to their rulers.

Kovu saw this and smiled. He rose, turning his eyes to one lioness. "Go get Rafiki. We need him to look at Nala and Kiara."

The lioness bowed and left while the others welcomed their queen back home. They all ate the kill, but no one knew what to make of the sight.

Their queen returned?

Where did she go?

Why did she leave?

And more importantly what happened to her?

While these questions made their presence known on their faces, another question came about and they all looked at each other but not directly… why did their king, queen and former queen have bloodied scars over their bodies?

But these were questions only Kiara could answer.

Minutes later the lioness and Rafiki came into the den. The mandrill made his way to Nala, checking her wounds. Kovu and Kiara exchanged glances, as did the lionesses. Kiara looked down at the ground in shame, hoping no one noticed. No one did. Kovu gently nuzzled her and soon Rafiki approached.

"She will be fine. The wound was deep but I managed to stop the bleeding. I have laid medicine near the wall just incase. Give small portions of it every morning and night. With that and rest, she will recover." Looking on Kiara, he smiled and bowed his head in respect. "It is good to have you home, my queen." The lioness smiled. "I can tend to your claw marks if you wish."

Kiara smiled. "Thank you Rafiki."

Rafiki examined her and after a while, he turned to Kovu, giving a smile. "You will need to use the same medicine I have given Nala. It will not harm her. Put it on the claw marks. I should tell you she will have a scar over her left eye."

"Alright, thank you Rafiki," Kovu replied. Rafiki bowed and left. Kovu looked at Kiara. "I guess you heard that." She nodded. He smiled. "You think the lionesses will be able to tell us apart?" he asked, jokingly.

Kiara laughed. "Well Kovu, they may call you 'Kiara', and me 'Kovu', due to us having a scar across our left eyes!"

"I don't think so. I'm not a lioness and you're not a lion… so, there shouldn't be any trouble," Kovu said with a chuckle.

Kiara giggled and yawned. "It's getting late Kovu. It's been a long day. We should sleep."

"I agree," Kovu said, while trying to suppress a yawn. Kiara smiled and he spoke again. "It's so good to have you home. Tomorrow, I'll take you around the Pridelands, so you can get used to everything again."

Kiara smiled. "I'd like that Kovu."

Kovu put his head down on his paws. "Goodnight Kiara," he said with a smile.

Kiara laid her head down on hers. "Goodnight Kovu," she replied.

Their heads touched and soon they were asleep.

**Well, what did ya think? Yeah, sorry it took awhile but we were quite busy to, but hope you enjoyed it.******

**Anyway, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but we'll try to get it up ASAP, okay.**

**Anyway, but for now, Please R&R!!**


	17. Trouble Again!

**Chapter 17: Trouble Again**

The Pridelands were still covered in the darkness of the night. All animals were asleep including the lion pride. While Kiara was sleeping near her mate, her ears twitched in alarm. Opening her eyes, she awoke slowly, seeing six large figures walking towards her. Kiara squinted her eyes in the darkness as she tried to make the figures' features out but couldn't because they were covered in the darkness of the cave. She sensed that they were facing her with anything but friendly looks.

As if sensing the tension from the lioness next to him, Kovu opened his eyes turning to his mate. "Kiara, are you okay?" he asked.

"Kovu, look out!" Kiara exclaimed.

The brown lion turned to look but was unable to say anything as a lioness slammed her paw into his face. The lioness smirked while her companions looked to Kiara. The same lioness hit Kiara, knocking her unconscious immediately. Another lioness picked the unconscious golden furred by the scruff of the neck, placing her onto the back of two other lionesses. They six lionesses walked out of the cave and down the stone steps into the grass. Once near a waterhole, the two lionesses lowered Kiara from their backs and onto the grass while one splashed water on her face to awake her.

It took a moment for Kiara to fully awaken and when she did, a Pridelander spoke. "Well, now that you're awake now, we want to talk to you!" she said.

Kiara couldn't see the lionesses in the darkness but replied, trying to sound strong. "Who are you? Why did you hit and bring me out here?"

The lionesses stepped into the moonlight and Kiara saw three Pridelanders and three former Outlanders facing her still with anything but friendly looks. She snarled in frustration. "I asked you a question, why did you bring me out here?"

Ismitta smirked. "Well, what do you know girls, Kiara is already giving orders. That's a shock considering she tried to kill us and take over the Pridelands!" She spat on the grass in disgust.

Kiara's eyes widened. "Ismitta, what are you doing? Are _you_ trying to tell _me_ what to do, now?" She paused, shaking her head, drawing out a snarl. "I am the Queen of these lands. You can't force me to do anything,"

Ismitta hit Kiara across the face. "Shut up Kiara, your no longer in charge!" Her tail lashed angrily.

Kiara was shocked and deeply enraged. "What the hell was that for? Is this about what happened over the time I was gone? The time I tried to hurt you?" She growled, as blood rushed down the side of her face.

"Why, yes it is, murderer! We know you're still plotting to take over the Pridelands and we won't have it!"

"What? I already said I was sorry. I _promised_ to never hurt you again. I am not evil any longer, I've changed. All I want to do is for us to live in peace!" Kiara yelled, near begging.

Ismitta laughed. "You know what Kiara? You're lucky that you have gained Kovu, Nala, Vitani's trust, including the trust of a few others…" She paused and looked to her friends. "But to us, you are a disgrace. You were a trained killer, and therefore you will always be one!"

Kiara sighed, shaking her head. "I know you're upset now, but I'm not a killer anymore. I know what I did was wrong but I'm not the killer you think I am. The last thing I want is to cause more pain to the Pride." Outwardly she was trying to stay calm and act strong but inwardly she was failing.

"Yeah right, you want to bring us all down. You're nothing but a murderer," Ismitta spat.

"I can't believe my friend would be saying that. I want to know why are you doing this?"

"Who said we were friends? You betrayed us and now you're a trained killer!" Ismitta hit Kiara with extra force.

Kiara was dizzy for a moment and breathing heavily. "Are… are you… challenging me?"

Ismitta looked up at her friends thoughtfully. "Well, I don't know. Are we challenging her ladies?"

"Yes we are!" they said in unison.

Kiara growled angrily and her patience was thinning. "Ismitta, I don't want to hurt you… any of you but if you do attack me, I will fight if needed am I clear?" She looked to the lionesses, meeting their eyes.

"Who said anything about _you_ hurting _me_? You just said you didn't want to hurt us so I think you should run to Kovu like a little cub and have him protect you, just like old times!" Ismitta said, mockingly. The lionesses laughed with her.

Kiara snarled and growled. "Watch your mouth girl! I am Queen!"

"Oh yeah! Even if you did try to fight me, you'd still die. You're a wimp!"

"Ismitta… stop your talk of treason now, or I will kill you. I won't hesitate!"

"Oh really, where did you learn that? From the rogue lions?"

Anger boiled throughout Kiara's body. Ismitta was pressing her and she knew it. She got to her feet, jumping at Ismitta, sinking her teeth into her neck. Ismitta roared in pain and two Pridelanders pounced on Kiara but the golden furred was too quick and dodged the attacks. The two lionesses accidentally slammed into Ismitta.

Kiara jumped and sunk her teeth into a former Outlander lioness' neck, pressing her weight into the fallen feline. When the lioness breathed her last breath, Kiara got off her and went to another lioness and sank her teeth into her foreleg. The lioness cried out, even more when Kiara threw her into the water hole.

Ismitta was still on the ground, recovering from the two lionesses slamming into her. She saw two former Outlanders jump at Kiara. One of them bit into the golden furred's back while the other sank her teeth deep into Kiara's neck, trying to kill her quickly, but Kiara used all her strength to threw the lioness off her neck. Blood rushed from Kiara's neck wound, but she wasn't about to let it take her down. She turned her head, sinking her teeth into the back of the lioness whose teeth was still her back and she threw her into the watering hole.

The lioness that was thrown to the side jumped at Kiara, pinning her to the ground. She was about to kill her, but Kiara racked her claws across the lioness' face and threw her away by pushing her hind legs into her stomach. The lioness flew a few feet away but before she could get up, Kiara rose to her paws, hitting her in the face. The impact knocked her out cold.

Blood continued to rush from Kiara's neck. She turned, seeing the other lioness watch. She roared so loudly that the lioness wasted no time running off. Kiara snorted at that and looked to Ismitta who was surprised at the golden furred's fighting skills.

Kiara smiled, blood dripping from her teeth and neck. "Now, remember… when you or other lionesses bother and harass me this is what will happen to them!" She stopped for a moment. "See the two lionesses in the water? They are just knocked out they're not dead. The other two, though one is just knocked out but the other is dead due to her injuring me. That last lioness was a coward and knew she couldn't fight me. You however will be joining the dead lioness but I will give you a chance. I'll let you live if you tell the pride what you and the other lionesses did!"

She waited for an answer but Ismitta was too scared. Kiara was frustrated with no response. She jumped and pinned Ismitta. She looked down at the lioness, seeing her fear. "Answer me!" Kiara snarled dangerously. "Would you rather be dead, or alive but only to be in trouble?"

Ismitta was speechless. After a small moment, she answered. "Yes, yes, I will tell everybody what happened!" she said, fearfully.

Kiara smiled and got off her. "Good. Now when you tell Kovu, and the pride either later in the morning or when they get up, I will be listening to every word. Clear?"

"Yes Kiara," Ismitta said in submission.

Kiara nudged her in Pride Rock's direction. Ismitta growled slightly but wasn't in the mood to fight. What she had seen drained her of all fight strength.

---------------------

When they got to Pride Rock, Kiara told Ismitta to go into the cave, while she sat outside. Once Ismitta was enshrouded in the darkness of the cave, Kiara collapsed, closing her eyes. She felt that she was close to an unconsciousness state. Blood still poured from her neck, forming a small puddle beneath her head.

A moment later Kovu woke. He rose, leaving the cave only to find Kiara outside, not moving with blood staining her fur. Kovu rushed to her, putting his head to her chest to check her breathing. He put a paw to her side. She was still warm. She was alive.

Kovu roared into the den, his call waking the pride. A few seconds later, Nikisha, and Misti came out of the cave. Kovu sighed. Other than Vitani and Nala, he trusted them. The two lionesses saw Kiara and looked to Kovu.

He spoke. "I don't know what happened but she's still warm. Can the two of you get Rafiki?"

The two lionesses nodded and ran down the stone steps while Kovu gently picked Kiara up, taking her into the cave with the lionesses of the pride looking on the scene with shocked stares. They murmured to themselves for a while until five minutes later Nikisha and Misti came with Rafiki. He examined Kiara very carefully while Kovu stood by, waiting the shaman's result.

After a while the mandrill turned to the king. "Kiara's lost a lot of blood but she'll survive and she's still breathing. As long as you put this medicine on all her wounds every day and night for two weeks, she will be fine."

Kovu sighed with relief. "Thank you Rafiki." Rafiki touched the black maned lion's shoulder and left the cave. Kovu came forward, gently licked his mate's face and turned, facing the pride with an angry stare. "By noon today I want to know who's responsible for this but for now go back to sleep."

Ismitta, hearing her king's words, crawled to the back of the cave, going to sleep. She was thinking over what would happen to her at noon. She shivered slightly and closed her eyes trying to tune out her worrying thoughts.

Kovu leaned to Kiara, whispering while tears formed in his eyes. "Kiara, can you hear me?"

To his surprise, she replied with eyes still closed. "Yes, I can hear you."

The brown lion sighed again. "Don't worry Kiara, you'll be fine. You'll be on your paws again soon."

Kiara smiled weakly. "You can't loose me that easily."

"Get some sleep and we'll talk more later."

"Good night Kovu."

Kovu laid, down beside her, nuzzling her gently. "Good night Kiara."

**Well, what did ya think? Yeah, sorry it took so long to update this story but hope you enjoyed it overall.**

**Anyway, I'm not sure when the next Update will be, but I'll do my best to Update ASAP, okay.******

**Anyway, but for now, please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu 01**_


	18. Lies And More Lies!

**Chapter 18: Lies and More Lies**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King, but I do own Kita, Nikisha, Misti and Ismitta!!_

The late morning sun was upon the Pridelands. While the animals were grazing, going with the daily routine, Kovu gathered the lionesses to the rocks at Pride Rock, for a meeting about Kiara's encounter with some of the other lionesses. Kiara had told him about last night when she awoke. Kovu was furious.

He looked around and spoke. "Alright, I want the lionesses who were involved in last night's fight with Kiara to step up."

Ismitta, and the other surviving lioness, Kita, stepped forward.

"Ismitta, Kita, what happened last night with you two and Kiara?" Before they could speak, he narrowed his eyes. "And I want the exact truth! No lies, understand?"

They nodded, as did Kiara. Ismitta looked at the golden furred, smirking. She turned her eyes to Kovu. "Kiara started the fight!" she blurted. "The others and I were just sleeping peacefully. This dark figure came up, knocked us out and somehow dragged all of us to the watering hole. When we woke we saw that it was Kiara."

Kiara couldn't believe what she heard. "What? That's a lie. Completely the opposite of what really happened!" she shouted.

Kovu turned, almost angry. "Be quiet Kiara and let her finish."

When Ismitta started speaking, Kiara growled. "As I was saying, Kita, myself and the others were trying to convince Kiara to leave us alone but she used her trained skills on us and the only way we could protect ourselves was to attack her. She killed one of the lionesses and knocked the other three out cold. Two were thrown in the waterhole while the third was on the grass, unmoving. She wasn't dead, just unconscious. Before I could attack Kiara pinned me down. She would've killed me but I threw her away and ran back here." She sighed, lowering her head. "That is all your majesty."

The pride gasped as Ismitta finished her tale. Kovu stayed silent for a while and turned to his mate, preparing to ask the question, he hoped wasn't true. He was no longer a king in that moment, but a judge. "Kiara, is this true? Did you really do all of that?"

Kiara faced her mate, eyes widening. "Kovu how could you ask me that? You know I would never do that. What she's told you were lies! You have to believe me. I would never do that and I already apologized for attacking you too many times!" She was angry and saddened that her own mate was placing judgment on her for this and possibly past events.

Kovu then turned to Kita. "Kita, is there anything you would like to add?"

The lioness in question thought for a second then responded. "Kiara is the one who's lying sire. She's trying to blame everything on us. She's the one who did it, my lord." She turned to the pride, speaking again. "You have to believe what Ismitta and I are saying. To us, it sounds like Kiara is trying to fool everyone and now she's plotting something against us as well! Kiara is a murderer and she's going to try to kill us of one by one!"

The pride muttered amongst themselves, some slowly feeling that what their pride sisters were saying about Kiara was true. There was no real evidence that the Queen was changing, back to her true self. She returns from the Outlands after so long a different person and she expected them to just take her back as their monarch? For the pride this was hard to accept.

Kiara growled at Kita and Ismitta. "Liars!" She turned to Kovu. "Don't you see Kovu, they're trying to turn you against me! Kovu, don't you believe me?" her voice in that statement was pleading, begging.

Kovu just sat on his rock, not knowing what to do or who to believe. He lowered his head, thinking and pawing at the ground. He slowly met the eyes of his mate. "I don't know Kiara… you haven't been back a day… And those rogues _did_ train you to be a killer." He shook his head." I don't know if I _can_ believe you."

Kiara pulled back her ears, not believing what Kovu said. She turned to three lionesses; three that she knew would believe her testimony of change. "Nikisha, Misti, Vitani, you're my friends… don't you believe me?"

The lionesses stood next to each other, not knowing who to believe or what to say. They stayed silent.

Kiara turned to her mother. "Mom… you believe me, right?"

Nala walked over. "Of course I do."

"Thanks mom," Kiara said, nuzzling her. After the, nuzzle, she turned to Kita and Ismitta, growling dangerously. "If no one believes except for my mom, I'll just have to show!"

"And what are you going to show them!" Kita asked, scowling.

"This!" Kiara jumped at Kita, but a lioness ran up, knocking her to the ground, pinning her. Kiara looked at the rest of the pride and to the lioness on to of her. She snarled. "Get… off… of me!"

When lioness didn't move, Kiara noticed that her own hind legs weren't pinned. She moved them and kicked the lioness in the stomach. The lioness sprawled to the side, breathing heavily.

Kiara rose to her paws and jumped at Ismitta. Before she could make contact with the lioness, Kovu jumped in and Kiara was pinned to the ground again. Kovu looked down at her, his face far from happy. "Kiara, what do you think you're doing?"

She looked up at Kovu with fire in her eyes. "Kovu, if you didn't notice, I was trying to pin Ismitta!" she yelled. "Mom, tell Kovu to get off me. I can't breath."

Nala nodded. She looked to Kovu who stepped off Kiara. When she rose to her paws, Kiara glared at Ismitta. "Remember Ismitta, I am Queen of these lands. The punishment for attacking me and for lying is death." Without warning, Kiara jumped at Ismitta, pinning her to the ground. She placed extended claws over Ismitta's throat.

Ismitta glared at Kiara. "You know what killing me will not fix anything!"

"Ismitta, I don't have much strength from when you attacked but that doesn't mean I can't slit your throat!" She paused, as if thinking, then smiled. "Oh, yes it will. Life will be better without you!"

"All right Kiara, since you're going to keep acting selfish, you're leaving me with no choice," Ismitta replied then turned her attention to Kita, who was standing near Nala. She smiled. "Now!" she called.

Kita jumped at Nala and pinned her to the ground. She extended her claws above the former Queen's throat. She looked over at Kiara, who still had her claws upon Ismitta's throat. "One false move, and your mother is dead!" she said threateningly.

Kovu watched the lionesses and turned an angry glare to Kita. "Kita, get off of Nala now!" he said angrily.

"No, sire. Not till Kiara gets off Ismitta," the lioness replied in an angry voice.

The King growled. "Kita now!" he said, near roaring.

Kiara smirked. "Kita, listen to Kovu. He is your king!"

Kita shoved her claws into the former Queen's neck. Nala gasped for air.

"NO!" the golden lioness yelled. She racked her claws across Ismitta's neck, causing her to gasp for air. Kiara wasn't about to let her suffer. She sank her teeth into Ismitta's neck. The lioness's eyes widened for a moment and soon closed.

Kiara got off the dead lioness and ran, jumping towards Kita, pinning her hard. She extended her claws over Kita's throat but Kita sank her teeth into Kiara right foreleg. Blood ran from her wound but Kiara kept a firm grip on her opponent and then slammed her left forepaw to Kita's head, which caused the lioness to let go of her leg.

When Kiara pounced on Kita, knocking her off of Nala, the former Queen fell into an, unconsciousness state due to the puncture wounds Kita left on her neck.

Kovu walked up to Kita and stood above her. "Kita, Kiara was right. You and Ismitta _were_ lying. Unlike me, you were unable to give her a chance to prove that she _did_ change." He shook his head. "You remind of what Simba did towards me… He didn't believe that I had proved my loyalty either!" He growled softly.

Kita grew angry. She noticed her hind legs were free and kicked Kiara into her chest, which sent the Queen sprawling into wall. Kiara landed hard and fell to the ground. She tried to breathe but the blow had knocked the wind out of her body. Her head fell to the ground and her eyes closed. She was unconscious.

Kovu growled upon seeing his mate hurt. He quickly pinned Kita and hit her with a paw and she fell unconscious. He turned to the other lionesses. "Put her in the stone cage where we keep prisoners!" Two lionesses came up, putting Kita onto their backs. Another two tended to Nala while Kovu took care of Kiara.

------------------

In the afternoon, Vitani lead the hunt. When they returned, the pride ate but Kovu ate very little. He was worried about Kiara. Hours passed and she hadn't woken. As the sun, set and the stars made their appearance, Kovu asked a lioness to get Rafiki. She did. Kovu watched as the mandrill examined the Queen and her mother. He prayed they would be all right.

The mandrill came to the King. "De will be alright your majesty. It will take a while for Kiara to wake but she should be fine." He patted Kovu on the shoulder and left the den.

Kovu walked to Kiara, gently nudging her. No response. He lowered his head. A few moments later Kiara groaned, moving slightly. Kovu saw. She opened her eyes slowly. She tried to speak, taking in slow breathes. "Kovu, I'm sorry about earlier but you must know I wasn't the one who did this!" She stopped speaking for a moment. She remembered something. "Kovu, where's my mother?"

"Rafiki said that Nala will be fine," he replied.

The Queen sighed with relief. "Good, what did you do with Kita?"

"She's in the small prison at the back of the cave!" He bent his head towards hers, almost whispering. "Kiara, I believe you. Vitani, Nikisha, Misti and the rest of the pride believe you too. Get some rest. By tomorrow, you should be all right."

"I just hope that when our cub is born, that it will be okay too," Kiara said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he or she will be," Kovu assured.

"Thank you for believing me," she said with a happy sigh. "Are you going to sleep?"

"Yes, but I want to make sure things are okay outside."

Kiara nodded and rested her head on the ground, closing her eyes. "Goodnight Kovu."

"Good night Kiara."

Kovu went outside, looking the lands from the stone steps. Things were well from what he could see. He looked up. The stars were out, glittering the sky. He smiled and went inside the den, coming towards Kiara. He laid, down beside her, soon falling asleep.

**Well. What did ya think? Hope you liked it! Anyway, sorry for the wait but Mary and I have been busy, so that's why it took awhile.**

**I don't know when the next Update will be, but I'll try to Update ASAP!!**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu 01**_


	19. The Final Battle!

**Chapter 19: The Final Battle**

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king, but I do own Tika, Nikisha, Misti, Kadio and Krooger!_

The morning sun rose in the Pridelands. The animals were up and grazing. Everything was peaceful. But in the Outlands, there was no quiet or peace. Krooger was in the cavern, yelling. He clawed the ground in sheer frustration.

"Kiara did what?" he thundered. "You mean to say she didn't kill Kovu while she had the chance?" He walked up to Kadio, who back stepped in slight fear. "And then you tired… you couldn't kill her yourself! I told you specifically that if she screwed with our plans to kill her!" He shook his head.

"But Krooger…" Kadio started but Krooger pushed his face towards his.

"But nothing! Kadio I expected better from you." He turned to the lionesses, who, listened to their leader's outburst. "Alright, since we can't take over the Pridelands one step at a time, then we shall do so by force! We will attack when they least expect it just as long as that banana-beaked bird of theirs doesn't see! We will attack a little after midday!" he smiled evilly.

The whole pride roared in acceptance. Krooger roared with them.

-------------

In the Pridelands, the pride was up, talking quietly in the den. Kovu, who had been up when the sun rose over the horizon, noticed his mate was still asleep. He walked towards her, nudging her gently. "Kiara you've overslept. It's time to wake."

Kiara moaned slightly "Five more minutes."

"Kiara!" Kovu said, sternly.

Kiara opened her eyes and looked her mate in the eyes with a sad face. "Please," she begged.

"Kiara, don't give me that face. You know I don't like it." But the look in her eyes told him to reconsider. He finally gave in. "Alright, five minutes." He smiled.

"Thanks Kovu," Kiara replied.

"You're welcome dear." He rolled his eyes.

"I saw that."

Kovu laughed and walked outside. After five minutes he returned. "Kiara, it's been five minutes." He smirked. "Refresh my memory was it five, ten or an hour?" He chuckled.

"Okay, I'm up," Kiara said, rising and stretching. She walked over to him. "Want to go to the waterhole?"

"Alright."

They silently left the cave and walked down the stones into the grasses. When they came to the waterhole Kiara drank freely. Kovu stood beside her and grinned. He was about to pounce but Kiara saw and moved out of the way. She watched as her mate landed in leaves that had fallen from the tree beside the waterhole.

When Kovu got out she started to laugh. Kovu hated the way leaves tasted but he was more disgusted of the taste, and that Kiara was too quick because normally, it was he who had been the quickest.

"Ha! For once I was quicker than you Kovu!" she said, playfully.

The brown lion rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. Do you want to go back?"

"Yes."

-------------

In both the Pridelands and the Outlands midday arose. Krooger, Kadio and the lionesses were now crossing the borders between the two lands, ready for war. So far, they were unseen. Zazu was flying overhead and saw the lions come. He gasped, knowing that there was about to be coming battle. He flew as fast as he could to Pride Rock. Down below he noticed Kovu and Kiara as they made their way home. He swooped down, flying in front of them with a frantic look on his face. "Your majesties, the rogues from the Outlands are heading this way. I fear it is war!"

The King and Queen exchanged glances. Kovu turned away. "Krooger!" he mumbled. He looked to the side, seeing Nala and a few other lionesses. He called them over. "Nala, assemble the lionesses immediately. Krooger and his pride are coming."

The former Queen nodded in response but grew concerned. "Kovu what about Kita, she needs to be watched." She left, running toward Pride Rock.

Sarabi and Sarafina watched her leave. Kovu looked up to them and knew they could watch the still captive lioness. "Sarafina, Sarabi, can you watch Kita?" The two older lionesses nodded and ran in Nala's direction.

Kovu muttered. "You want a war Krooger you'll get one!" As he and Kiara walked to Pride Rock, Kovu knew that there would probably be many injuries and that some would die but he shook the thoughts away. He couldn't think about that. All he wanted was to protect his pride at all costs and to make sure they won the battle.

Clouds started to gather, blocking the sun, becoming darker by the minute. Rain poured as Krooger and his pride arrived in the middle of the Pridelands. Kovu and Kiara's pride arrived at the same moment and both sides to their respective positions.

Krooger walked a few steps upward. "It's over Pridelanders! There's no escaping us this time! We shall destroy you and finally take over your lands!"

Kiara growled. "What makes you so sure! You're outnumbered!"

The brown furred smirked. "Well, if it isn't the little Queen that ruined our plans the first few times? Kiara, I assure you, you will not escape. That goes for you as well Kovu. The King and Queen of the Pridelands will fall today!" He turned to his pride. "Attack!" he yelled.

The rogues roared and started to advance. Kovu and Kiara roared and did the same. Both prides collided.

Tika, a rogue lioness jumped at a Pridelander, racking her claws across her opponent's face. The lioness roared in pain and Tika pinned her to the ground sinking her teeth into the Pridelander's neck. The lioness gasped for air as blood poured from her neck. She managed to get her paw free and struck Tika's throat. Tika roared in pain as she fell to the ground.

The lioness rose. It was Nikisha. She got up, weakly but ran at Tika, pinning her. She smiled and sank her teeth into her neck, aggressively. Tika died, as blood rushed out of her wound. Nikisha's wound was still bleeding. As she looked over to Kiara, she was about to speak but fell, unconscious.

Another rogue lioness jumped at a Pridelander and pinned her. She sank her teeth into her adversary's neck, killing her instantly. The lioness didn't fight back.

Kadio also attacked a Pridelander. She tried to move but the lion was too strong. His massive weight sank her deeper into the earth and her eyes widened, as blood rushed from the wound on her neck.

Kadio smirked as the lioness died but then saw Misti. He got off the dead lioness and jumped towards Misti, pinning her to the ground. He placed his paw on her throat, intending to choke her. Kiara had killed a rogue lioness and saw Kadio, intent on killing her friend. She roared angrily and ran towards the large lion, knocking him aside. When the lion fell, Kiara looked at her friend. She nudged her but Misti wouldn't move. Kadio quickly rose and slammed his paw against Kiara's face, which briefly knocked her unconscious. Kadio smirked and slammed his paw against Misti's head.

Kiara, dizzy from the blow, rose to her paws weakly, but Kadio noticed and jumped at her. He pinned her, staring down at her evilly. Kiara struggling underneath Kadio's paws but he was too strong. "Any last words Kiara?" Kadio asked, snarling.

"Yes. Go to hell!"

Kadio growled and prepared to sink his teeth into Kiara's throat. Kiara tried budging him off but the lion only pushed his paws harder into Kiara's chest.

Kovu tore into a rogue lioness's back. He saw Kiara was in trouble. He ran and jumped, pushing Kadio off, sending him a few feet away. He growled angrily. "Nobody, I mean nobody messes, or tries to attack my mate! You do that and you pay!" His green eyes were ablaze.

Kadio laughed. "I'm not afraid of you. So, you want to kill me… go ahead and do it!"

Kovu roared and ran at Kadio. The King pinned him hard, his fore claws pinching Kadio's chest. Kovu sank his teeth deep into Kadio's neck. Kadio roared in pain but it was too late. Kadio eyes rolled in the back of his head, and soon he died. Krooger watched this and charged and slammed his paw at Kovu's head, knocking him out.

Meanwhile two rogue lionesses were attacking Kiara. One sank her teeth into Kiara's foreleg while the other bit into the golden lioness's back. Kiara roared out and turned her head, biting into the second lioness's neck, throwing her away. The lioness flew into a rock. Kiara then sank her teeth into the other lioness's neck, which killed her quickly. She ran up to the second lioness, who, was slowly getting to her paws. Kiara pinned her and bit deeply into her neck.

Soon everyone stopped fighting, as they watched Krooger who came towards Kovu's unmoving body. He was about to kill him but Kiara jumped onto Krooger's back, sinking her teeth into his neck, which took a small while due to the lion's thick black mane. Krooger roared and turned, grabbing Kiara's foreleg, throwing her away from him. Kiara flew into a rock, which caused blood to pour out of her wound.

Krooger smiled and prepared again to kill Kovu but Kiara got up weakly. Krooger turned and racked his claws across her face, creating another scar over her eye. The golden furred roared in pain as blood rushed into her eye. Krooger pounced on Kiara. "You will pay for what you and Kovu did to my brother!" he growled, snarling evilly.

He shoved his claws into Kiara's right foreleg and twisted her it until her leg cracked. Kiara roared in extreme pain. Her right foreleg was broken. Krooger viciously stepped on it and Kiara roared again, near falling into an unconscious state.

He smiled at her. "How does that feel? It hurts tremendously doesn't it?" He stepped off Kiara, watching as she tried to get up. Kiara kept trying but her now broken leg caused her to fall to the ground. She was breathing heavily. Krooger spoke again. "Now, it's time to end your pathetic life!"

He pounced but was intercepted by Nala, and Misti, who recovered from Kadio's attack. The lionesses pinned Krooger. Nala stared into the rogue lion's eyes, her gaze anything but happy. "You've done enough damage to us and you will never lay another paw on Kiara or anyone else again!"

Krooger smiled evilly. "Go ahead and kill me. I'm not afraid of you whelps!" He pushed his hind legs into Nala's stomach, throwing her away. He did the same to Misti. He rose to his paws, staring at the lionesses but the former Queen mainly. "You haven't seen the last of me. Rest assured that when Kiara's cub is born I, will, kill it, Kiara and the rest of you!"

He roared to his pride. "Go back to the Outlands! We've got more training!" He looked to the rest of the Pridelanders. "Someday, I will be back to kill all of you including Kiara's cub!" He roared and ran to the Outlands.

Nala, Misti helped Kovu to his paws and walked over to Kiara. Kovu nuzzled his mate. "Kiara, are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

Kiara winced in pain. "No, Krooger broke my right foreleg. I… can't… walk." Her head fell to the ground, unconscious.

Kovu leaned over and picked her up, placing her onto his back. The rest of the pride, those who survived, joined their King and they returned to Pride Rock.

A lioness that wasn't too badly hurt saw how injured her companions and leaders were and ran to the Tree of Life to get Rafiki.

Nala looked at Kovu, whispering. "How did Krooger know Kiara is pregnant?"

Kovu shook his head, wearily. "I don't know, but let's talk about it tomorrow." Nala nodded.

Late afternoon approached, with night not far behind. When the lions entered the cave, Rafiki was already there, preparing to treat the ones injured. It took him two hours and finally went to Kiara. He examined her wounds but took more time to examine her leg. When he was done, he called Kovu and Nala over to him.

The mandrill sighed. "Kiara's wounds aren't too bad, but her leg bone has been seriously broken." He picked up some wet leaves and a liquid herb. "Give this to her everyday. It should help but it will take awhile before the bone is completely healed."

Kovu lowered his head. "Thank you Rafiki."

Nala looked to her daughter, silently thanking the Kings' for not taking her. She went to join the other lionesses.

Kovu came towards Kiara, seeing that she was still in pain. He laid, down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"My leg still hurts, but it's not as bad as earlier," Kiara replied, wincing slightly.

Kovu smiled. "Well that a good sign. That means the medicine is trying to heal it." He nuzzled her. "Don't worry Kiara, you're going to be fine and so is our cub."

"Thank you Kovu, I hope so too."

"Try to get some sleep."

Kiara yawned. "Okay. Goodnight Kovu."

"Goodnight Kiara." He licked her forehead and soon fell asleep.

**Well, what did ya think? The story is almost complete.******** Anyway, hope you liked it overall.**

**The next and final chapter should be up soon, okay.**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu 01**_


	20. The Birth Of Nama!

**Chapter 20: The Birth of Nama(Final Chapter)!**

A month passed since the Pridelanders won the battle against Krooger's pride. There was no sign of trouble in the Pridelands and the animals and pride was grateful. Kiara was resting on a rock platform, catching the sunrays. She was also preparing to give birth to her cub, the Pridelands future heir or heiress.

She was breathing heavily. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Oh no… this is it?" she said to herself. "Okay, okay, stay calm." She gently and painfully rolled to her side. She clenched her teeth in pain and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Kovu!" she managed to squeak. When he didn't come, she panicked. "KOVU! Kovu, hurry!" she yelled out. The black maned was on the promontory. The pain increased and she screamed in pain. She then heard what sounded like thundering paws.

Kovu raced down toward her and stopped abruptly beside her. "Is it time?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, I think so," she replied.

"Does… Does it hurt?" Kovu asked as she clawed the dirt.

"Yes!" Kiara said, angrily.

"I'll get help."

"Kovu no, don't leave!" Suddenly, the pain in Kiara's stomach died down. She let out the breath she'd been holding in and looked at Kovu.

"What's happening?" he asked, confused.

"It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Is… is that a good thing?"

"I don't know. I don't think. But I want to go to the den." She tried moving and managed. She slowly got to her feet.

Kovu steadied her. "Will you be okay to walk?"

"Yes."

They both slowly walked to the cave. Some lionesses noticed and wondered what was happening. With Kovu's help, Kiara climbed the stone to the den. She lowered herself in front of the cave's opening.

Nikisha and Misti padded over. "What's going on?" Nikisha asked curiously.

"Get the others, Kiara's in labor!" the blackmaned lion announced.

The lionesses gasped and ran to get their pride sisters. A few minutes later Nala, Sarafina and Sarabi arrived at Kiara's side with Kovu standing near. The rest of the pride came as well to watch but at a respectable distance. Kiara wasn't feeling pain yet, but she felt it was time. She was slightly nauseous. Misti asked questions about how she was feeling and reminded her to breathe deeply.

Rafiki also came to help with the seemingly forgotten Zazu perched on his shoulder. The two had been spending more time together, as they grew older, remembering days long forgotten.

Soon Herds of animals were gathering around Pride Rock as word spread fast among the herds.

Kiara now felt pain. "Ohhh!" she moaned, clenching her eyes.

"Okay, Kiara, remember the breathing," Nala reminded.

"Okay… okay."

Kovu moved towards her head. "It's okay Kiara, It's okay." He didn't like to see her in pain, but he couldn't do anything.

The golden lioness closed her eyes and strained to breathe. The pain was uncomfortable and was coming in large amounts. The pain and pressure in her stomach lasted for several long minutes. When almost half an hour had gone by, Kiara felt that her cub was almost there.

"It's coming!" she squeaked.

Rafiki got closer to and told Kiara to push. She strained and pushed as hard as she could. She grunted in pain.

"It's okay, it's okay," Kovu kept saying in a soothing voice.

Kiara heard everyone talking. She wished they would be quiet so she could concentrate clearly.

With one final effort, a tiny cub slid from Kiara. The whole pride was silent. Kiara let out a breath of relief and laid her head down. Everyone looked about to see the cub in the mandrill's arms. Kiara would have looked to see her cub but tiredness overwhelmed her. In her heart and mind, despite her fatigue, she was deeply happy. A smile came to her lips.

After examining the cub, Rafiki spoke. "A healthy baby girl, and de Princess of the Pridelands," he said with a smile.

The lionesses were awed at the sight of the future Queen. Rafiki brought Nama to Kiara's arms and she managed to lift her head and watch him place the small cub into her legs.

"Nama," she breathed happily.

Kovu looked down at his cub over her shoulder with awe. Kiara smiled and looked at him. He looked to her and returned the smile. They shared a, nuzzle and a purr. "Look at our daughter," he said after a moment.

Nama had light tan fur with a little shade of brown. She had a white creamy underbelly. Her eyes were the red that had been passed down through the royal family.

"Hello, Nama," Kiara said, looking at her cub. She couldn't think of others words to say. Tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't have been happier.

Nala looked on as a tear slid down her face. "Simba, I wish you could see our granddaughter," she said quietly.

Rafiki untied one of the fruits from his staff and broke it. He dipped his thumb into the fruit's juice and gently crowned Nama's forehead with the juice. He sprinkled her forehead with dust that he gathered from the rock's ground. The cub looked at Rafiki and sneezed. Nama was wondering what he was doing. Kiara and Kovu couldn't stop smiling.

Rafiki put the fruit on the ground and then lightly put a hand on Nama's head then he stepped back, as if to say that he was finished for the moment. Excitement soon spread around. The lionesses were talking and congratulating the new parents.

"We are finally parents," Kovu said to Kiara.

"I know. I'm happy," Kiara replied looking at Nama again. "And I'm ready for a nap," she added with a chuckle and a yawn.

"Not quite yet," Nala said as she came to her daughter and granddaughter. "There's one more thing to do." Kovu and Kiara knew and looked on each other with apprehension. "Nama needs to be presented to the Kings and Queens of the Past. They are her ancestors."

"Are you ready?" Kovu asked, turning to Kiara.

She nodded and Rafiki bent down to take Nama into his arms. Kiara watched as he did this. He smiled and turned, starting to walk up to the promontory. Kiara rose to her paws easily, and glanced at Kovu. He rose as well, looking as ready as any King could. Kiara saw her mom rise as well. The three lions followed Rafiki. He held Nama in his arms, cradling her carefully. The sky suddenly grew brighter and clouds opened. All the animals below watched.

Rafiki gently situated Nama into his hands to where her feet were dangling and facing front. He lifted her into the sky. A barrage of trumpeting and stomping reached the lion's ears. They grew louder and louder as a ray of the sun fell upon Nama. Two large lions smiled down at her, with a lioness at one of the lion's side.

Kiara smiled as she saw her father, grandfather and grandmother in the heavenly light. They smiled back. When she looked into Sarabi's eyes, she felt tears trying to push their way through her eyes. Kiara heard a kind voice in her mind as if it were saying, "Be strong, my grandchild." Her tears were gone.

Kiara looked up at Kovu and smiled. He looked bewildered as he stared into the sky, with his mouth agape. He slowly closed his jaws, only to open them again. The sight was magnificent.

Nala smiled, seeing her mate. She missed him but knew that she would be with him again.

Rafiki held Nama out for all to see, in both heaven and on earth. Nama blinked in the brightness and stared at the smiling faces in the sky.

When the animals quieted, a great shiver of pride crept down Kiara's spine. She was so happy. Then all the animals, great and small bowed. When Rafiki lowered the cub and re-cradled her in his arms, the animals rose again.

Rafiki turned to the three lions and walked toward them. He stopped in front of Kiara and Kovu and let them nuzzle their daughter, who bore a confused look on her face.

After a moment, the mandrill whispered, "It is time."

Kiara and Kovu looked at each other and smiled. They let Rafiki hold on to Nama as they stood. Kiara looked at Kovu again, motioning for him to lead the way. He gulped but forced a strong expression and started walking. Kiara followed. When she finally reached the edge, she stood beside her mate. Kovu looked up at the sky with a very somber expression. His ears lifted as wind encircled him, as if whispering to him.

The ancestors were blessing the new rulers of the Pridelands

Amongst the animals, a lone lion stood to the side, watching. Krooger had crept inside the kingdom and saw Kiara's cub be presented and the new Queen's official coronation. He smiled.

"Excellent, the cub is presented. Soon, my pride will kill that cub, along with her parents. Soon I will be King of these lands!" He smirked. "Just wait Kiara, I shall return. You, your mate and precious daughter will die!"

He crawled away and ran back towards the Outlands. He would train his lionesses and think of another way to take over the Pridelands.

**Well, what did ya think? Yep, this was the final chapter and the story is complete!!**

**Anyway, I have a Sequel to this story called, "****The Lion King 4: Kovu and Kiara's Cub****!" And the first chapter should be up soon!**

**Anyway, but for now, Please R&R!!**

**P.S. I would also like to thank "MinisterSweetGoodKid," for all that she did to help me re-post this story! If she didn't have all the chapters saved, this story would have never been re-posted, so I thank her alot for this!:)**

_**-Kovu 01**_


End file.
